Chaos's Chosen
by DragonFire5218
Summary: Many died in the Second Titan and Giant War, and of those people were all of Percy Jackson's friends. But when he is given an offer with a high price to bring them back, how far of an extent will he go to return and save them from an even bigger threat? The overused betrayed fanfic turned on its head. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! DragonFire here. Like the sudden new book out of nowhere? Tell me in your reviews. Anyways, let's get right to it. This book has** _ **zero**_ **ties to the PJO and HOO Jack Edition storyline, so remember that. Also, I'll probably post one or two more chapters of this before I go back to PJO: TLT (Jack Edition) and write Chapter 5. Just a little variety. See ya! - DragonFire5218**

 **Chaos's Chosen**

 **Chapter 1: Regrets**

Many died in the Second Giant War. Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter won, but with heavy casualties. All of the well known demigods died in the battle. All except one of them. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, saviour of Olympus, twice. He had barely survived the battle himself. His own girlfriend, Annabeth Chase had blocked a spear coming towards his chest with her own body. She was hit in the heart, a fatal injury that killed her instantly. He went insane, killing monsters everywhere in his rage and sadness.

He was speared himself, so Apollo had to help him out and heal him since the Apollo cabin healers were out of commission. The gods finally managed to beat the giants and Gaea, but Percy went mad with grief. He declined godhood once more, and requested for Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter to be combined, to show that Greeks and Romans would finally get along. He was still haunted with memories of all of his dead friends from the war, so he decided to do something unthinkable, something so crazy that only someone whose loyalty stretch no bounds and had the most purest, righteous soul could ever do…

 **Percy's POV**

I was walking around Camp Demigod, the newly christened name of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter together. I looked around at everything. It was beautiful, with Roman and Greek elements combined to make the best camp possible. But something was missing, and that was new campers. There hadn't been any demigods for a while after the war. I guess the gods are pretty depressed with all their children dying. The Fates could have never been crueler. The gods lose all their children, and I'm haunted by all their deaths until I die. I walked back into my cabin and sat down on my bed. I needed some time to think about all my friends. They all had died. Nico, Jason, Piper, Frank, Leo, Hazel and… Annabeth. She had took the spear for me. I wanted to use the physician's cure, but it got smashed in the midst of all the chaos when the Argo II got blown up from some giant cannonballs. One had hit the engine and it went up in flames. I could still remember all their dead bodies on the ground, and me not believing that they had all died. I closed my eyes as a tear slipped out of my eyes.

I had let more people die on my account, just like back in the Second Titan War and my quests before it. If only there was a way if I could bring them back, I would do it at any price. I caused many of their deaths. If not for me, they would still be alive today. Many had died for me. I got out of my cabin, ran outside and I started to shout at the Fates themselves. "How can you do this to me?! You take away all the important friends I have in my life and leave me here with their memories to haunt me for the rest of my life!? How cruel can you be!? Screw you!" I yelled. I'll admit, I wasn't thinking at the time. Yelling "Screw you!" at the Fates is probably a really bad idea, since, well… they are the guys who decide everybody's fate in the world. Right after I had my rage moment, I ran away into the woods, not heeding the looks other campers gave me. I ran through the woods for a while, until I stopped in a clearing next to a river. I stopped in the clearing, remembering that this was where Luke had betrayed me and Camp Half-Blood. But he was no traitor. He redeemed himself. I would remember him as a hero, no matter what others say. Suddenly, a bright light came out of nowhere in the middle of the clearing. It became brighter, so I covered my eyes as it shone even brighter. When it stopped, I opened my eyes to see the Fates standing before me. "Oh crap." I thought. "I'm dead." I guess the Fates got a little bit triggered when I said "Screw you!" at them.

"I- I didn't mean what I said." I told them, backing away into a tree. "I was just angry."

"We don't mean you any harm." said one of them. "We have come to give you an offer." "What is it?" I asked, curious. It's not everyday the Fates themselves come to you and give you an offer.

"We are giving you a chance to bring your friends back." another said.

"Wait, what?" I said. I had never heard of this before. "I can bring them all back?" I asked.

"Yes you can. But there is a price. A heavy price." said the last one.

"What is it? I'll pay any price to bring them back. It's my fault that they died. I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't save them. Tell me what I need to do. I'll do it." "We will tell you, but remember to think about it first. There's no turning back once you have made your decision." said the first one.

"You must sacrifice your soul. It will not go into the Underworld, but into the void itself, so you will cease to exist. That is the only way to bring back so many souls. It can bring back everyone back that had died, starting from your third quest to your last battle with Gaea. Make your decision." I just stood there, stunned. If I sacrificed my soul, I would bring everyone back, but my soul would be stuck in the void for all eternity.

"Is there a way for me to come back?" I asked.

"There would only be one way, and that is through our father, Chaos. He could interfere and bring you out of the void. Your friends would still come back as well. But no one has seen him for millennia. It is very unlikely." the last one said. I kept thinking. If I could save them all, I would do it. But then they would all be broken because of my sacrifice. After pondering for awhile, I finally made my decision.

"I'll do it." I said.

"Good." said the second one. They started to chant, and I just stood there, waiting for the chant to end. As the chant continued, I felt like my soul was breaking free from my body. I winced in pain as the chant continued. My vision slipped as the chanting started to fade. Once it stopped completely, my body crashed into the ground as my soul flew upwards, to the void. To Chaos.

 **What's up everybody! Want to know the fate of Percy Jackson? Continue reading when I post up Chapter 2 and 3! See you around, follow, favourite and review if you want and I'll see you later! - DragonFire5218**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Death of Percy Jackson**

 **Jason's POV**

Being dead sucks. I know, I know, I sound like Captain Obvious, but seriously though, it really sucks. So many demigods died in the battle, including, like, all of my friends except Percy. I feel bad for the guy. He survived, and we all died. It's like he was cursed to be haunted by all of us in his memories. I was just hanging around in Elysium with the rest of the Seven, Nico, Reyna, some others and some dead people from the Second Titan War when a bright light engulfed us all. Everyone started yelling as the ball of light rose upwards. I pulled out my gladius, now a ghost just like me, and started to hack away at the wall, trying to break it. Suddenly, the light shined even brighter. Everyone shielded their eyes as we rose even higher. When the light stopped and we opened our eyes, we saw thirteen shocked gods and goddesses staring at us.

 **Poseidon's POV**

I was up on Olympus in a meeting. We were just talking about how we could fix the damage from the war. Zeus was arguing with Athena when a sudden bright light appeared in the middle of the throne room. I immediately grabbed my trident and pointed it at the light, just in case if it was bad. The light disappeared and I was shocked when I saw what was inside. The dead demigods of the last two wars were here, in the flesh. They were not dead ghosts, but real flesh and blood, alive once more. "Hey…" said some kid with an eye patch. "We're alive again!" Zeus shot up from his throne at the sight of all the dead demigods in his throne room.

"HADES!" he roared. Almost automatically, Hades appeared in the throne room, black mist swirling around him.

"Brother!" he yelled. "Demigod souls from Elysium have- oh, they're right here." he said.

"Hades, why did you do this? You know you can't do this." said Zeus.

"I didn't brother. I swear it on the River Styx." replied Hades. Thunder boomed as the oath was made.

"Then if you didn't do it, who did?" asked Athena. Once again, another bright light appeared in the throne room. It then dissipated to reveal the Fates. The demigods bowed and so did we.

"What is it, Fates?" Zeus asked them.

"We are here to tell you why all of your children are here." said the first one. "Percy Jackson took an offer given by us to him." said the second one.

"He sacrificed his soul to the void to revive all of these demigods."

"Wait, what?! He sacrificed his soul to the void?!" said Annabeth.

"Yes, yes he did. He wanted to bring you all back. He felt like he was responsible for all your deaths, so he did it." Some of us started to cry a little. I was teary-eyed as well. My son had sacrificed his own life and future to save them all.

"He did leave you a letter for all of you to read. I believe he wanted everyone to listen in. I'll grab his parents. My sisters will teleport you to Camp Demigod and get everyone ready."

One of the Fates grabbed Percy's parents and got them into Camp Demigod. Both Greeks and Romans crowded into the amphitheater, anxiously waiting for the final words of one of the greatest heroes ever to live. Chiron stepped up onto the stage. "Hello everybody. Today, we have gathered to listen to the words of one of the greatest heroes to ever live." Chiron pulled the letter out of the envelope and unfolded it. It was actually pretty long, so long that it was touching the ground. "My son worked hard on this." I thought. "Now, let's all listen to the final words of Percy Jackson."

 **Annabeth's POV**

Everyone was silent as we all waited for Chiron to start Percy's letter.

 _ **Dear Camp Demigod, revived friends, gods and my mom and dad,**_

 _ **Hey everybody. I'm sorry this had to happen to us, many of you dying and then me dying to revive all of you but it was for the best. I've caused all your deaths. It's my fault you all died. If I was stronger, I could have saved you all. But I didn't. I hope none of you blame me for anything. I want to at least die on a clear conscience. I guess by now I should probably stop and cut to the chase. I want to say something to you all, so let's start from the top and make it to the end.**_

 _ **Bianca, I'm sorry about that sacrifice you made for the quest in Hephaestus's junkyard. I would have taken your place, but it looks like I was destined for greater things. Sorry for that.**_

 _ **Zoe, I know you didn't want to tell anyone about your parentage because you thought you wouldn't be accepted, and yet it got you killed. Just remember that you won't need to keep too many secrets anymore.**_

 _ **Lee, you did well in that battle for Camp Half-Blood. I could have saved you, but I couldn't. Maybe if I had tried to learn archery or even had threw my sword, I could have saved you. I'm sorry for not trying.**_

 _ **Ethan, you changed that day when you died. You tried to kill Kronos, but died in the process. I'm happy to tell you that Nemesis indeed does have her own cabin now. I kept my promise to you and Luke. Sorry that you died that day. I wished that you would be the first to see your new cabin built.**_

 _ **Luke, because of your sacrifice, the Greek and Roman world lived to see another day. I thank you for that. You were once evil, but you changed for the better. You are a hero, no matter what people say.**_

 _ **Thalia, you were one of the earlier friends that I had when I had my quests. You know, speaking of the quests, I didn't get a dam t-shirt yet. Thanks for being there for me, and for your sacrifice in the war.**_

 _ **Will, dude, you're a cool guy. You help many people, and you saved my Wise Girl in the Battle of Manhattan. You save so many people, and yet I couldn't save you. I'm sorry for that, Thanks you for your sacrifice and your healing abilities.**_

 _ **Connor and Travis, you guys were the prankster gangsters of the camp. You did get people really annoyed at you guys, but it did light up people's days sometimes. You did well destroying those catapults that were bent on destroying Camp Half-Blood, and I thank you for that so we could delay them, which allowed the Athena Parthenos to bring peace. Thanks.**_

 _ **Beckendorf, I'm sorry that your sacrifice was needed to blow up the Princess Andromeda. It could have been me, but you insisted on it. Thank you for that. You'll always be a hero.**_

 _ **Silena, you were a traitor all along just like Luke, but just like him and Ethan, you redeemed yourself. Bringing the Ares cabin back and fighting the drakon was very brave, and I thank you for what you did that day because without that, we would have been defeated.**_

 _ **Clarisse, let's make bygones be bygones. I just want to say that I think that we've been better friends after all this time. I did say that I wanted to leave this world behind on a clear conscience. Thanks for the sacrifice you made in the wars.**_

 _ **Nico, you were like a little brother to me. You and Reyna's death in the quest to bring the Athena Parthenos back to camp hit me hard. I thank you for bringing peace between the two camps and for your sacrifice.**_

 _ **Reyna, you were a good friend. With almost no friends when I lost my memory and came to Camp Jupiter, you were one of the first people who greeted me. When I became praetor, it helped out that you supported me as well. Thank you for that and your sacrifice for my camp and yours.**_

 _ **Leo, I like you man. We were both funny and good friends. Thanks for being my friend and for helping out Camp Half-Blood while I was gone. I also thank you for your final sacrifice of the Argo II, Festus and yourself. Killing Gaea is no easy feat after all.**_

 _ **Piper, because of you and Jason, you distracted Gaea so that Leo could finally defeat that dirt princess, as Leo would call her. You also helped out Annabeth when I disappeared. Thanks for comforting my Wise Girl for me while I was gone, and thank you for the sacrifice.**_

 _ **Jason, we were best buds. After our kinda shaky bromance back in New Rome, we became great friends, partners in combat and much more. Thank you for that and your sacrifice back at camp. You did well.**_

 _ **Frank, you were a great friend and relative. I was always proud to have you as a relative. You were also one of three friends that I quickly made in New Rome. I promise you that your sacrifice in the battle wasn't for nothing. Hail you, fellow praetor.**_

 _ **Hazel, I liked you. You were nice to me when I came to Camp Jupiter, and you also knew Nico. Now that's an added bonus. You were a goods friend as well in New Rome, and you also got Arion. (I swear, that horse mouth needs to be washed out with soap) Thank you for everything you have done and your sacrifice in defeating Gaea and her army.**_

 _ **Annabeth, you are my everything, my Wise Girl and my girlfriend. I never wanted you to sacrifice yourself. I would have taken that spear, and yet you did. I guess that shows that we truly love each other. I just want you to know that I was going to propose to you after the war. Thanks for everything.**_

 _ **Dad, you were a great father. I love you , and you love me. I was meant to be your son, but I guess my personal loyalty flaw caught up to me and it was never supposed to be for me to live. See you in another lifetime, another life.**_

 _ **Mom, Paul, you were the other family that was my everything. You took care of me for all those years before I left for Camp Half-Blood and other journeys. Thank you for everything, Mom, Dad.**_

 _ **I guess this is the end of the line for me everybody. All of you have happy lives and thanks for being there for me.**_

 _ **Perseus (Percy) Achilles Jackson**_

Everyone then started to cry. Some cried a lot and some cried a little, but still a good amount for the late saviour of Olympus, Percy Jackson.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Chapter 3 is up! But speaking of chapters, I have something to tell you guys. I derped. Really, really badly. I forget like, five paragraphs in Percy's letter back in Chapter 2 so before you read this, go back, reread Chapter 2 then come back. Thanks for the views and reviews guys! - DragonFire5218**

 **Chapter 3: The Fate of Percy Jackson**

 **Percy's POV**

My soul was soaring towards the sky, towards the void, where it would be destroyed and I would be destroyed, never to be seen again. I kept going, above the clouds and beyond who knows what else. I kept going until I saw something. It was a huge black hole that was sucking things in. "This is it." I thought. "This is where my life ends. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable. I felt myself being sucked in, but then suddenly, there was a pulling sensation in my gut and I was pulled somewhere in the clouds. I opened my eyes and pulled out Riptide. I uncapped it and started circling around, looking for any threats. I wasn't even thinking about how I could stand on clouds. "Do not worry." said a voice. It was a man's voice for sure. "I am not your enemy." Suddenly, a portal appeared in front of me and a man stepped out of it. The dude was in black and purple clothes and he seemed quite easy-going, but his aura didn't show anything like it. He might be friendly, but he could probably kill me with the flick of a finger. "My name is Chaos, creator of all." the man said.

I stepped back. "Okay, what are you doing here? Want to kill me? Well, I'm not going down without a fight." I told him. The man chuckled.

"I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to give you an offer.' he said. I lowered my sword.

"What kind of offer?" I asked.

"A new threat is coming. My brother Order is making the ultimate army, and we need to stop it."

"Wait, what?! Order is getting himself an army?! Dammit, I left all my friends to die again!"

"There is a way to save them." Chaos said.

"What is it?" I said. "I can't let them die again."

"Join my elite army and become my champion." he said. "You'll be the leader and you can march down and save your friends."

"Wait a minute, why are you giving me this offer?" I asked him.

"I was very moved by what you did for your friends. I have not seen anyone do this before in the millennia I have lived. Your soul is righteous and pure. You would make the perfect candidate for my champion." he replied. I thought for a while before I made my decision.

"I'll do it." I said. Chaos smiled.

"Very well then." he replied. He waved his hand and the clouds cleared to reveal a pathway. "Follow that to my fortress. For now, make up a fake name, go in there and say that Dr. C let you in. He's a well known doctor that is in fact me, but no one knows that. I'll see you around." Chaos disappeared after that, so I made my way towards the fortress. It was pretty cool, with high stone walls, guards everywhere and some other stuff. I walked up to the doors, which were guarded by two guards. I was about to walk in when they pointed their spears at me.

Reflexively, I pulled out Riptide again and disarmed them both. Almost immediately, more guards surrounded me.

"Who are you and what's your business here?" said a voice. I looked over to see some guy looking at me. His armor was different than the others. He had a badge and it was light blue. His armor was like a cobalt blue, while the others were wearing black armor.

"My name is Desmond… Grace and I was told by Dr. C that I would be welcome here, but I guess not."

"Hmm… said the guy. He suddenly lashed out at me. I quickly blocked with Riptide and disarmed him. It suddenly got deathly quiet, like I did something wrong. The soldiers surrounding me started to back away. The guy picked up his weapon, which was a mace, and clapped me on the shoulder.

"You're good. I suppose we can let you in. I'm Blake Carmichael, the son of Hydros. Come, I'll show you around. Back to your posts, everybody!" The guards left while Blake took me into the city. "Wait until we get you inside. You're in for a wild ride." he told me.

 **Chapter 3 done! Sorry this one was a little short, but Chapter 4 will come out in hopefully a few days and Chapter 5 for Jack's storyline will come maybe tomorrow. See you later guys and just so you know, Hydros is like the primordial of primordial waters, so yeah. That's like ten Percys combined in Blake when you compare water powers. Or is he?! (Dun dun dun!) (#Cringe) - DragonFire5218**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the extremely long wait, but I have other things to do in life. But I have a confession. I derped again. My book is based on one of my favourite authors's books, just look in my favourite authors and choose blackwolf. First of all, I forgot Grover in the damn letter! Second, Tartarus isn't the enemy guys, so go back to Chapter 2, read Grover's part of the letter, then read Chapter 3 to find out the real enemy and come back here. See ya! - DragonFire5218**

 **Chapter 4: The Fortress in the Clouds**

 **Percy's POV**

Me and Blake walked through the gates and into the city. It was even more breathtaking on the inside than out. There were tall buildings everywhere, where people live in the city. The streets were bustling with people buying things from street markets. They were everywhere, and although they looked like regular humans, I could sense a interesting aura in each of them. "Are any of these people from Earth?" I asked. "Or were they born here?" Blake chuckled.

"Yes, they are all from Earth. When people die, Chaos takes the most purest of them all and offer them a place in the clouds. Most choose this fate and become partially immortal, living here forever except for the twenty-three children of the primordials, and fight for justice. Many have died, and we mourn them, but we have done well. There hasn't been as much monster outbreaks now than before. Judging by how you did back there, I'm guessing Dr. C didn't send you here to live happily for the rest of your immortal life." I laughed at that comment.

"Yeah, I'm here to join the army. Speaking of it, Hydros is a primordial, right?"

Blake looked at me like I had just offended him. I backed away with my hands up. "Sorry about that. Did I offend you? I don't know too much about primordials." Blake snorted for some reason. I didn't know why, until he started to laugh. It took me a minute to find out he had tricked me. I punched him, lightly but still kinda hard. "Dude, don't do that again." I said seriously. "I was afraid you would blast me with water or you smash my head into the ground with that mace of yours, something like that." Blake stopped laughing, although he had tears of mirth in his eyes.

"Sorry about that." he said. He snorted again. "But I don't usually get any fun time, so I just wanted to play with you. It was hilarious." I stared him down while he just looked at me with this weird, funny face. We stared at each other for a while, until we both suddenly bursted out laughing. We kept laughing for a while, until we both abruptly stopped.

"This is getting awkward, let's just leave, ok?" I said.

"Yeah." he replied. We both walked away, heading deeper into the city.

"So, back to my question, is Hydros a primordial, because he sounds like some kind of water primordial deity guy." I said.

"Yep." Blake told me. "He's the primordial of primordial waters. In the water controlling category, he's at the top, with Pontus in second, that's the primordial of the oceans and finally Poseidon in last. But now these days, I don't really know about that anymore."

"Wait, why?" I asked him.

"Percy Jackson." Blake said. "He's just a demigod of Poseidon, but he has done so much, beaten titans, primordials and even crossed Tartarus without going insane, all in five to six years of his life. If a mere son of Poseidon could do so much, then what about me? Sure, I've fought in wars before, plenty of them but I've never done what he has in my entire lifetime. He's a living legend, and I am supposed to be more powerful than he is, but I'm not. I'll never reach his level." He looked sad. I was shocked. Me, Percy Jackson is a legend to this immortal kid of a primordial?! I mean, I have done a lot of amazing things, but still though, this guy is probably a powerhouse living up here while I'm just some demigod from Earth. But I guess he's hasn't done as much as I have. I patted him on the back and said

"Dude, you know the guy doesn't think about himself like that. I know the guy, and I know that he believes that it was his fault that his friends died. You won't have to feel bad for not living up to your father's name. I'm pretty sure he is proud of you no matter what." I told him.

"Thanks. I needed that." he said.

"No problem." I replied.

"So, let's get you to the army. You'll probably be a top general or something, disarming me like that. You're a demigod, right?" Blake asked me.

"Yep." I replied. "Son of… Apollo."

"Oh, okay." Blake said. "We have children for all of the primordials right now, except for Chaos of course. We have double of the Olympian Council for the primordials, so yeah, we have a lot of powerhouse leaders in our army. Here, I'll show you the list. I forget things a lot sometimes, so I need it. Gimme a sec…" Blake started looking through his pockets for the list.

"Ah crap, I've really screwed up now." I thought. I couldn't think about a parent, so the first one I thought of just came out of my mouth. If I was Desmond Grace, son of Apollo, then I wouldn't be slapping people with swords, I would be shooting people over and over again with a bow and a quiver full of arrows. (And maybe some special ones too.) How am I supposed to fight with a bow when I can't even shoot straight?! As I was thinking about my dilemma, Blake stopped in front of a large door, which was guarded by more guards. I looked around and I realized that one, we were in the middle of this heavily guarded fortress, and two that the place was huge. Two spires stood up tall at the very top, and it was surrounded by a fence made by some strange black metal. It looked like Stygian Iron, but it had this strange aura surrounding it, so powerful that it felt like the same aura when I met Chaos.

"That's Chaos Metal." said Blake, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Chaos infuses some of the void into the metal, which makes it as powerful as him. Helps protect the place. Come on, the guards let us in. Let's go." I followed Blake into the place, which I supposed was the soldier training place thingyabobber. I kept walking, looking around as we walked through the halls. There wasn't that much decor, only chandeliers above and carpet on the floor. Also, I forgot one more thing. The hallway is damn long. It's so long, when I asked Blake how long it was, he said no one had ever tried to measure it, so no one knows. We kept walking down said long hallway for like a good ten minutes until we reached another huge door. I could hear people laughing from even outside it, and the door was pretty thick. "Good, the food's still here." Blake said. He pushed the door opened and we both walked into the room. It was huge, with long tables where many people probably my age were laughing and eating, having conversations with each other, each voice blending into the chaos that was happening in the room. "Let's get some food, I'm starving." Blake said. We both grabbed a plate and filled it with food. I looked around, wondering where I should sit. I felt out of place with all these people. I really have never had fun ever since the Second Giant War, and now, I didn't really know what to do now, just bust out laughing or be in my iron shell, never laughing ever again.

"Hey Des." Blake said. I looked around and I saw him at a large circle table that was completely empty. "Come over here!' he yelled. I nodded as I walked over. I sat down next to him and started to eat my food. "Hefy." Blake said, his mouth full of food. I gestured for him to go on with my hand. He swallowed and said, "Is it okay if I called you Des? I have my nicknames for everyone so yeah." he asked me. I stared at him for a full minute until he pushed himself away, still in his chair and raised his hands up. "You good?" he asked. He looked nervous. "Please don't stab me right now." I cracked up, laughing.

"I'm just messing with you, man. I'm a little jokester you know, it's just a prank bro! A social experiment." We both looked at each other and we started to laugh again, just like back inside the city. We kept laughing for another full minute, until Blake suddenly stopped.

"Wait dude, I forgot to show you the list." he said. He shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper. He was about to show me it when a sudden voice said,

"You won't be needing that, everyone's coming."

Me and Blake looked up to see a guy at the other end of the table, sitting there with nothing. He didn't seem too interesting, but his eyes were this interesting mix of gray, white and yellow, which threw off his entire look. He had some throwing knives strapped to his belt and a bow and quiver slung over his shoulder. For some reason, I suddenly blurted out,

"Aren't you going to get food?"

"Nah, the wind helps me with that." he replied. As he said that, a plate and utensils flew onto the table and I could feel a strong breeze even though there was no openings anywhere for wind to come in.

"Son of Ouranos I suppose?" I asked him. The dude smiled and said,

"Yes. Although one of the more easier successors to get correct, impressive. Victor Endres, son of Ouranos, primordial of the sky." We shaked hands from across the table.

"So, everyone else coming, Vic?" Blake asked.

"Yep." he replied. "In fact, right now." He pointed behind us, and we both turned to see a large group of people walking towards our table, talking and laughing on the way. As they came closer, one girl suddenly pointed out me at the table with Victor and Blake. They suddenly started to talk to each other in hushed voices, asking about me probably. They all came over and sat around the table. For a few seconds, no one spoke. Then, the girl who told everyone about me asked,

"Blake, who's this?"

"Everybody," Blake said, clapping me on the shoulder. "This is Desmond. I found him outside the fort. Dr. C put in a good word for him to join the army. He definitely is goods. Disarmed me in one hit." Many people murmured some words that were unintelligible to me and others looked surprised. One guy crossed his arms on the table and looked me in the eye.

"Interesting. Dr. C has never given someone a good word ever. Must be real good to impress him." he said. Suddenly, I saw him whip his hand out and throw something at me. I instinctively pulled out Riptide and blocked it, still in pen form. It bounced off and landed in the middle of the table, sticking out as it stood there. I realized that it was a Stygian Iron throwing dagger. The guy did one of those wolf whistles when you're impressed or for girlfriend-boyfriend things.

"Well done." he said. He looked at me again, and I could see that his eyes had this reddish tint to them. "Carlos Vey, son of Tartarus, primordial of the pit." We shaked hands, and we just went around the table with everyone introducing themselves.

The girl who called me out went next after Carlos's test. Her eyes were hazel, but they also had this white tint. "Marissa Vanes, daughter of Phanes, primordial of creation and life." "Pleasure to meet." I replied.

Then another guy with these pitch black eyes went next. "Jayden DeVeyra, son of Erebus, primordial of darkness." he said. "Nice to meet you as well."

I replied. A girl with black eyes as well went next. "Let me guess, Nyx?" I asked her. She nodded. "Yep. Alex Hemingway, daughter of Nyx, primordial of the night." she said. "Cool." I said.

Then this other girl with these brown eyes went next. "Grace Ayres, daughter of Gaea, primordial of the earth." she said. "Back to you." I told her.

Then this another girl with brown eyes, except they darker than Grace's said, "Mabel Ziegler, daughter of the Ourea, primordials of the mountains. "Hi, know them well." I said. (Hazel told me about those guys)

Then this guy with these blue eyes went next. "Zane Oakes, son of Eros, primordial of love." he said. His eyes then went through a kaleidoscope of colors before settling at green. "Pleasure to meet you." I replied.

Then this girl with these dark blue eyes introduced herself. "Pontus?" I asked her. "Yes. Lillian Skye, daughter of Pontus, primordial of the ocean." she said. "Cool, very familiar with the water." I said.

Then this guy with these bright white eyes said, "Larry Ives, son of Aether, primordial of light." "Hey man, nice to meet you." I said.

Then this girl went next, and she also had white eyes. "Sabrina Yang, daughter of Hemera, primordial of the day." "Nice to meet you as well." I replied.

Then this guy went next. His eyes kinda looked like a clock with its hands moving somehow, which was quite surprising to me. "Cyrus Jaynes, son of Chronos, primordial of time." he said. "Cool, I know time very well." I told him.

Then this other guy with these strange eyes went next. They had these flames in them, but way more intense than Ares's of course. "Odell Purcell, son of Moros, primordial of doom." he said. Suddenly, his hands burst into flame, which melted the dagger he was twirling on his right hand, until he snapped his fingers on his left hand and it rematerialized. "Hi." I said. "Cool trick."

It got kinda awkward after that, until this girl with light blue eyes broke that silence. "Diana Sales, daughter of Thalassa, primordial of the sea." she said. "Cool, lots of water people." I said.

Then this girl went next. Her eyes were similar to Odell's, but toned down a notch or two. There was also an object that resembled a loom in her eyes. "Allison Greenwood, daughter of the Fates." she said. "Wow, didn't expect that." I said. "Pleasure to meet."

Then this guy went next. His eyes seemed to stretch on forever in an endless pathway. "Gene Niles, son of Aion, primordial of eternity." he said. He waved his hand and the doors back to that long hallway opened. The hallway was now like a few meters long. He waved his hand once more and it changed back. The doors closed with a snap of his fingers. "Cool." I said. "Would have helped a lot before."

Then this other guy with these blue and green eyes spoke next. "Keith Ike, son of Ophion, primordial deity of the ocean." he said. "Hey, nice to meet you. Even more water people." I said.

Then this girl went after Keith. Her eyes were strange, they had a look of needing in them that I just couldn't understand. "Winter Myles, daughter of Ananke, primordial of necessity." she said. "Ah, makes sense now. Happy to meet." I told her.

Then another girl with these blue and brown eyes went next. "Echo Vann, daughter of the Nesoi, primordials of the sea and islands." she said. "Well, yet again another water person. This is good." I said.

Then this other girl went next. Her eyes seem to revolve around a single point, like the origin in a circle. (I'm surprised I remember that.) "Hailey Dykes, daughter of Phusis, primordial of origin." she said. "Well, that's swell. Nice to meet you." I replied.

Then this guy went next with these bright divine eyes. They were like really bright, like sun and maybe even brighter bright. "Chris Angel, son of Thesis, primordial of creation." he said. "Wow, didn't see that coming. I'm happy to meet you." I said.

Finally, a girl with bright green eyes went last. "Iris Ault, daughter of Physis, primordial of nature." she said. "Pleasure to meet." I said.

"Well, I'm Desmond Grace, son of Apollo, although I can use a sword as well."

"Wait, a son of Apollo that can use a sword?! Interesting… then where's your bow?" Carlos asked me.

"Well, um, it's…" I was stumped. I didn't know what to do, until suddenly something floated in front of me. It was a hairpin, and as it floated, it turned into a bow and a quiver of arrows. It then strapped itself to my back, and everyone just looked at me, shocked.

"Well, that was cool." Marissa said.

"Why does it do that?"

"Well, it just has a mind of its own sometimes." I replied.

"Well, then let's go to the arena. I would like to see how you do." Chris said. They all stood up and left, except for me and Blake.

"Well dude, let's go. This will be good." Blake told me. I nodded and as we ran to catch up with the others, I wondered about what would be in store for me later on in this world.

 **Finally Chapter 4 is done! Wonder what is going to happen? Review and continue reading Chapter 5 another day! See you around everybody! - Steven**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! What you have all been waiting for, Chapter 5 of Chao's Chosen! Now before you read, did anyone think it was peculiar that Percy got a bow that turned into a _hairpin_? If you do and "if you know what I mean", review right now and tell me what do you think I'm thinking about! Thanks everyone and remember, Chapter 6: Identity Revealed is coming either tomorrow or the next day, so stay tuned! - Steven**

 **Chapter 5: The Challenge of Primordials**

 **Percy's POV**

I followed Blake and the rest towards this arena they were talking about. I didn't know what would be there, but I'll admit, I was scared. I didn't know what kind of things would be thrown at me. But then suddenly, I had a thought.

A hairpin that could turn into a bow. I seen one like that before. Hephaestus's junkyard, back when I was braving the "Titan's Curse". Bianca had picked up a bow that could shapeshift into a hairpin. Then I thought about how it had suddenly appeared. Cautiously, I said something in my head. "Chaos, you there?" I asked. "Well, took you long enough to figure it out." he replied.

"I knew it." I said.

"So, thanks for helping me out back there, but I still can't shoot. How will this work?" I asked him.

"You don't need to worry." he replied.

"You didn't notice it, but I blessed you when we first met, since you're my successor of course. That's why you disarmed those guards and Blake so easily." "Oh, that's why." I said. I never thought about it, but I did feel this rush of adrenaline when I had fought Blake and the two guards. That was the adrenaline, Chaos's blessing itself.

"Because of my blessing, you can shoot very well now. Just trust me, you'll do fine." he said.

"Okay, but if it doesn't work out, it's on you." I replied.

"Deal." Chaos said before I felt his presence start to fade away.

"Wait!" I suddenly said. He returned.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Is this bow from Hephaestus's junkyard?" I asked. Chaos smiled.

"I believe you know the answer to that." he said before his presence vanished from the corner of my mind that he resided in.

"Hey Desmond." Carlos suddenly said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"What was life back at the camp?" he asked. Everyone then stopped and turned around to listen.

"Well, it used to be amazing, but when all of those campers died, it got pretty depressing. Then Percy went and sacrificed himself for his friends, but it just made everything even more depressing.

"Wait, the Percy Jackson sacrificed his own life to save all of his friends?!" asked Allison.

"Yeah." I replied.

"But to the void." Some of them gasped and others looked sad.

"That is true loyalty." Victor said.

"Yes, yes it is." I replied. We just stood there for an awkward ten seconds before Jayden suddenly said,

"Well, let's get a move on. To the arena! Last one there's the warmup punching dummy!" He then ran off, with everyone else right behind him. They left me in the dust, as I played catch up to try and get to them. But then suddenly, Chaos reappeared in my head again.

"Percy, you can go faster. Just believe in yourself." he said.

"Also, if you can do it, I'll tell you a juicy secret that is only known by them, me and their parents." he said.

"Deal." I replied. I then started to run, faster, then even faster until I was moving at the speed of light. (Literally, we tested how fast how I could run and that was our answer) I zoomed past all of them, which made them fall down with how fast I was moving. I passed Jayden and reached the arena. How did I know it was the arena? It's called a sign. A huge black sign read "Arena" in big, white letters.

Everyone was on the ground, panting from the long run. Chaos then came back into my head and told me something. "So, the secret is that all the boys are secretly pretty jealous of you while all the girls have a secret crush on you." he said. "Whoa." I replied.

"That might be a problem if I reveal my identity."

"Yeah, but you don't need to worry about that. I'll handle it." he said.

"Oh, okay." I replied.

"See ya."

"You too." replied Chaos before he disappeared once more. I looked as Blake walked over to me.

"Dude, when could you run that fast? You're were like, at the speed of light." he said.

"Eh, probably not. Guess all of you were out of steam." I said.

"Well, anyways, we should just go inside. I'd like to see you in action." said Keith. We all walked into the arena. The place was pretty big. It was like one of those Roman colosseums, but much bigger. The place was made of Chaos metal, with one of those emperor booths and racks of weapons lined up on the walls. There also was those cage things that you could open and toss like lions into the fight.

"So, what's the challenge?" I asked.

"The challenge?" asked Cyrus. He was standing with his back at me, with his hand on the hilt of his sword. In one fluid motion, he pulled it out of his scabbard, turned around and pointed it at me. "You're fighting us." After he said that, all of the others mimicked him, pulling out their weapons simultaneously and pointed them at me. I raised my hands and moved back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, can I get ready first?" I asked.

"Well yes, of course, but once you're done, we're starting." Cyrus said. I quickly armed myself with my bow and pulled out an arrow.

"Ready." I said.

"Disarming only." replied Cyrus. He then charged at me with his sword raised and the rest close behind.

I notched my arrow and fired it, but Cyrus's eyes suddenly flashed and the arrow flew much slower. "Crap, he's Chronos's son!" I thought. I didn't know what to do, but there was only one thing I could think of. I pulled out my pen and uncapped it. Riptide sprung out and I swung, colliding with Cyrus as we locked each other into each other's swords. The arrow just passed by his head. I was pushing as hard as I could, but Cyrus was strong. But while we were doing this, Blake swung his mace at me. I unlocked myself and somersaulted out of the way, disarming Allison with her club. Everyone stared at me as I landed and Allison looked shocked, before she left the field and sat on the benches, watching us. "One down, twenty-two more to go." I thought.

Then, Carlos caught himself and started to toss his throwing daggers at me. I did these crazy maneuvers to dodge them as he continued to pelt me with them, as of course, they rematerialized back in his sash to reuse again. I kept dodging, waiting for an opening. Then, I got one. Marissa was using a bow, and one of her arrows hit one of his daggers, pushing it slightly, but it was all I needed. I ran at him and lunged with my sword. When I pierced his sash, I pulled my sword back and the sash ripped off, stuck to my sword. I pulled it off and threw it to the side. I then ran at Marissa and smacked her bow out of her hand. While she was stunned, I ran behind her and pulled off her quiver and tossed it away. "Twenty." I said.

Cyrus ran at me once more with his sword, with Blake and his mace and Victor with his twin daggers. I charged at them as well. I swiped at them, which disarmed both Victor and Blake, but Cyrus blocked the strike and held me there, as Alex and Winter charged me from either side. I pulled with all my strength and pulled Cyrus's sword away from him, which allowed me to spin around and disarm Winter of her rapier and Alex of her shortsword. "Fifteen." I thought, counting how many more people I needed to disarm. While I was catching my breath, Jayden was about to throw one of his throwing axes at me while Iris and Keith charged me with their axe and longsword.

I quickly spun around and smacked their weapons out of their hands. I then ran at Jayden while blocking his axes with my sword. He kept throwing them at me, pulling them out of his belt. I covered the distance and sliced his belt, allowing me to grab it and throw it aside. Once I did that, Hailey, Gene, Chris, Zane, Grace, Lillian, Echo and Mabel surrounded me. I circled around looking each of them in the eye before they all charged at me. I somersaulted out of the way at the last second, which made them all hit each other, their weapons flying into the air. "Four left." I said out loud.

I could barely stand up, holding myself up using my sword. As I lost strength, I felt like I would pass out. But then, Chaos entered my mind once more. "Come on Percy, you can do it." he said. "Just four more." I groaned as I tried to stand up, but I fell onto my back.

"Come on, are you Percy Jackson, Chaos's successor? Then STAND UP!" With that, adrenaline flowed through me once more. I stood up shakily and pointed my sword at the last four people.

"Bring it on." I told them. With that, we all charged each other.

Larry, Odell and Sabrina charged me with their katana, bayonet and lance while Diana hung back with javelins. I swung my sword once more and disarmed both Larry and Odell, their weapons clattering on the ground. I then spun around and swiped at Sabrina, smacking her lance away as she circled to my back to attack me. While Diana tossed her javelins at me, I quickly jumped behind her and grabbed her javelin quiver of her back, throwing it to the ground. I just stood there, panting as I realized what I had just accomplished. "Zero." I said out loud, before I collapsed on my knees and fell to the ground, losing consciousness.

 **Hey guys! Want me to tell you something? Fun Fact (Not really): My DWN Chapter 3 is 988 words long and my PJO: TLT (Jack Edition) Chapter 1 is 989 words long! (LOL) - Steven**


	6. Chapter 6

****Hey guys! Back once more with another chapter of Chaos's Chosen! I'm here because let's give a shout out to Scorpio for pointing out a pretty critical mistake back in Chapter 5. Thank you Scorpio. Also, thanks to cough coughmy mom cough cough, a guest and ApolloSenpai, I found out that some of my chapters across all my books aren't spaced out in paragraphs so thanks everyone. I'll see you later after this chapter. Stay tuned and please review! - Steven****

 ** **Chapter 6: Identity Revealed****

 ** **Blake's POV****

After Desmond collapsed from the battle, I ran over to him to see if he was okay. "Hey Des, you good?" I asked him. I shook him to see if I could wake him up, before turning him over on his back. He looked exhausted, and it made sense too. He just beat all of us without breaking a sweat. (Not really) "Guys, we need a medic! Get Dr. C!" I yelled. Cyrus jumped up and ran out of the room, with Jayden and Winter close behind. While the rest cleaned up, I stayed to see if Desmond was still fine.

After a while, Jayden and Cyrus opened the doors to let Dr. C in. Dr. C is an interesting man, tall with a deep voice and always ready for anything. He pushed in a stretcher and lifted Desmond onto it with my help. "I'd like all of you to follow me." he said. "I want to know what happened here." We all followed Dr. C into his office, where he quarantined Desmond for a while. After a few minutes, he returned to hear our story. "So, what happened in the arena?" he asked.

"We just went there to see how well Desmond could do." Cyrus said. "He beat all of us, before he collapsed from the fight."

"Hmmm…" he said, stroking his chin. "All of you?" I nodded. "Well, the kid did pretty damn good then. Wondered how he did it, I mean, he's good, but I didn't know he was that good."

"Yeah, that is true though, I'll admit, I didn't expect him to beat all of us." said Marissa. Some of us nodded while others murmured in agreement.

"Yeah, that is true, probably took a lot out of him." said Allison, concerned. "Probably right, and do you remember those crazy moves he did? Pretty sick, with the dodges and attacks and all." said Keith.

"Yep, the dude's amazing, truly a good addition to the army." replied Carlos. Dr. C then suddenly snorted. Then, he started to laugh really hard, until he almost fell out of his chair.

"Uh, Dr. C you good over there?" I asked him.

"Well, of course I am." he said, snorting again.

"It's just so funny to see you all not even knowing anything about "Desmond" or me."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Winter asked. "Come on people, use your heads. Pen sword?" he said.

"Wait, pen sword?" I thought. Suddenly, I remembered. Desmond had pulled out a pen, which turned into a sword. He had also used it to block Carlos's dagger back at the table.

"He's Percy Jackson." I said.

"Exactly! That man lying down on that stretcher is indeed Percy Jackson!

Now with that, why would I, Dr. C, want Percy Jackson to join the army?" I thought about that one. I honestly didn't have a clue why. "Wait, you're… Chaos." Cyrus said. He clapped his hands.

"Spot on!" he said. He then morphed into himself. The dude looked really cool, in black and purple, stars covering his skin.

"So, I guess you know why I brought him here." Chaos said.

"He's Chaos's successor. That's why he could beat all of us." said Alex.

"Yes, he will succeed me and be the new king of this city. Although this is quite funny, I've been living around here underneath all your noses for the entire time! It's just hilarious!" He then started to laugh again. "

Uh Chaos, will Des- I mean Percy be fine?" I asked.

"Oh, he'll be fine." he said. "Just let him rest for a few hours or so and he'll be up and ready to go. Just do something else until then. I'll tell you when he's up."

"Oh okay, thanks Chaos." I said.

"Oh, and one more thing. Just don't tell anyone else about me or Percy over there, k?"

"Yeah, we'll do that." I told him.

"Good. Then you can leave."

We all left the office and left for the games room. We made ourselves comfortable, talking, playing video games, stuff like that. We were all silent for a while until Jayden spoke up. "Isn't it cool that the Percy Jackson is here with us, and we're friends with him?" he asked us.

"Yeah, it is. I'm a little jealous of the guy, he's done so much." replied Gene. There was a murmur of agreement between all of the boys.

"Yeah, I like him. He's hot." said Hailey. All the girls nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys guys, Percy's not like that." I told them.

"He believes that he caused his friends's deaths, he's a modest guy. He doesn't think about himself, but the people around him. Don't be jealous, he told me himself."

"Wait, really? Since when?" Carlos asked me.

"When I first met him, after he disarmed me and we were headed here. He told me that I shouldn't worry about being more powerful than him, just to live up my father's legacy as far as I can take it."

"Wow, the dude's really modest." said Odell.

"Well, that's who he is." I replied. It got kinda awkward after that, until some guy came into our room.

"Dr. C has requested you. Your friend has awoken." We all ran back towards Chaos's office, to see how Percy was doing. "What will happen now?" I thought, as we reached the doors of the infirmary.

 **Line Break (Yes! Third line break ever!)**

 **Percy's POV**

I woke up in a white bed in a white room, wondering where the heck was I. I looked around to see if anyone was there, but there was nothing, only a white door and a cabinet with a glass of water beside me. A IV was hanging next to me, unused. I guess it was there for other purposes, at least not for me. I just laid there for a while, until the door opened and all my friends walked into the room.

"Hey Des." Blake said. "You good in there?" He started to walk towards me, while the others made a circle around my bed.

"Yeah I am." I told him.

"Good, cause you have some explaining to do." he said.

"Uh, what do you mean?" I asked. He was getting closer to mean, pretty close. I was getting nervous, as my ADHD kicked in.

"You had a pen sword. Why would you have that unless you're Percy Jackson? Have you been lying to me the entire time about your identity? Because I'm not kind against liars." he said. His face started to block more and more of my vision as he came even closer.

"Uh, well, you see, remember how I told you that Percy sacrificed himself to the void? Well, he left the sword for me to wield now. That's the truth, I promise, okay?" He kept getting closer, until his nose nearly touched mine. He stopped there, before bursting out into laughter, which the rest of my friends joined as well.

I was confused for a while as they laughed, until Chaos busted in, laughing. He almost tripped over Cyrus's feet, but he caught himself. "That was the best prank I have ever done in my entire life." he gasped out, still laughing. "Wait, you pranked me?!" I said, a little bit mad. "I was going to pull out the sword!"

"Yeah, it was so good preparing it, I need to tell you about it." Blake said.

 **Ten Minutes Earlier…**

 _Blake's POV_

 _"So, what we're going to do is this, and Blake, are you sure you can do it?" Chaos asked. "_

 _Of course. Let's do this thing!" I replied._

 _"Everybody else, you know your part?" he asked everyone else. "_

 _Yeah, we got it all covered." Jayden told me. "_

 _Then let's go in and scare the crap out of him." I said._

 **Present**

 **Percy's POV**

"And now we're here." Blake said, finishing about how they all planned to prank me.

"So, you good and ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm good, if the doctor let's me." I said, glancing at Chaos. Chaos smiled.

"It's fine. You can leave." I got out of bed with a little difficulty and we all left the room.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" I asked.

"We're getting you ready." Chaos replied.

"For what?" I asked. Chaos turned around and looked at me.

"Why, the coronation of course. The people need to see their new king. Let's get a move on then, shall we?" I just stood there, thinking "Oh crap, I'm screwed." I did ask what would happen in the future, and I guess now I knew.

 ** **Hey guys! I'm here to tell you that Chapter 7: The Coronation will be on hold for a little bit while I post Chapter 4 and 5 of DWM and Chapter 6 of PJO: TLT (Jack Edition). I'll see you later and please review for any mistakes, comments or feedback. Thanks everybody! - Steven****


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Sorry I've been offline for a while, but I needed a little time to settle back in my home country and I needed to go back to school, Grade 8 people! Anyways, I'm here to tell you a few more things. First, if you see a review made by myself to myself, my mom wanted to review, but it was on my account. (So stupid, why is there even the thought of the function to review your own book?!) Second, the new series I would like to do is… you'll find out in the author's note below. Ha, trolled! - Steven**

 **Chapter 7: The Coronation**

 **Percy's POV**

I followed Chaos and the rest through the place, wondering what the heck this coronation was. We kept walking for a while (Man this place is huge!) until we reached a large door. Chaos opened it and I gasped when we all walked in. The place was like Camp Half-Blood, except the cabins were for one designated person, that being the son or daughter of the primordial the cabin was designed for. "Welcome to our special area for your friends over here. As you can see, each cabin is for one specific person. Of course, there is yours in the middle right there." Chaos said, pointing at a large black cabin in the middle of the semicircle. It towered over the rest of them, dwarfing them all with its shadow. It was so large in comparison to the rest that its shadow reached the farthest of the buildings and it was nearly twice as tall as the others.

"This is Chaos Manor, our main building for my successor, of course." Chaos told me, smiling down at me.

"Nice." I replied, at a loss for words. The place was pretty damn cool.

"We're gonna need to discuss a few things. Come inside, won't you?" he asked. He then turned to Blake and the rest. "You guys come as well, this concerns you and should be on the top of your priorities. Understood?"

"Yes Lord Chaos." Victor replied. We all followed him through the doors and into Chaos Manor. The place was amazing, with the floor, walls and ceiling looking like the galaxy at night.

"Wow, this is so cool. Never been in here, and now I'm in here." Blake said.

"Why didn't you come in and have a look around?" I asked him.

"It was forbidden, at least until Chaos got a successor and the guy would let you in. So I'm pretty stoked right now. You'll let me in, right?" he asked me.

"Of course dude, you're all welcome in here. Anyways, what did you mean about this "coronation" thing you keep talking about?" I asked Chaos.

"The thing where I introduce the new king of the city." he replied. "After all, that is who you are, you became the king right when I blessed you and took you in as my successor."

"Oh…" I said, thinking, "Oh crap, what did I get myself into?" "So, what do I have to do?" I asked.

"Well, just go in there, introduce yourself, give some kind of speech and yeah, I think you'll be good."

"Ok, how long will it be before the coronation?" I asked Chaos.

"Oh, about two weeks." he replied.

"Two weeks. Okay, not that bad, I'd better get started." I said.

"Oh yeah, the rest of you." Chaos said, addressing my new friends. "You'll have to say an oath to the king, so grab one of these…" he said, gesturing over to a table, which suddenly had books on it, "And memorize the oath." he finished.

"Wait, memorize it?! I can't do it. I'm screwed." Blake said.

"RIP you then. By the new king's decree, you, Blake Carmichael, are hereby vanquished from our city!" I said in my best commanding voice I could do.

"I can tell you what you can do." Chaos told him.

"What is it? I need the help, please." Blake begged.

"Well, you could write the oath onto your hand and take peeks at it. Simple." Chaos said, looking amused.

"Okay, well I'll be doing that." Blake replied.  
"Well then, get studying. I need to assume Dr. C again because I got some patients waiting. Don't tell anyone and hang up these flyers for a huge dance party here and around the City. I'll see you in a week to check up on things." With that, he turned into Dr. C and vanished.

"Damn, I bet I could teleport like that after some practice." I said.

"Well, don't start now, because we need to hang these up." Carlos said, holding one of the stacks of flyers.

"Let's go." We all grabbed some flyers and tape to post them all over the city. After a good two hours, we had posted them all and we went back to Chaos Manor to start and practice. Blake and the others were downstairs, trying to memorize the oath. They had it easy. I had to write and say a full, fleshed out speech, and I had no clue how to do that. I just sat there in the room, thinking upstairs in my new bedroom, wondering how to make a good speech. After a while, I just threw in the towel and decided to sleep on it. I jumped into my bed and almost immediately fell asleep, drifting away into my thoughts as wondered how my life would continue on in this new land and life.

 **In all seriousness, no one should flame me for that review from myself, besides it says "son", so you should get the idea. I'm trying to see if I can get the review deleted with that abuse button thing. Plus, there's another review on DWM, so there's another problem. So, the series is Michael Vey! I found it while I was in the USA and I really liked it, but I won't have any ideas really. I only have the same idea as my first book and the classic "characters read the series", except to the whole world from the USA. That's a strange one. So please review for any ideas guys. Thanks! - Steven**


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM BACK AGAIN BOI! I'm sorry this chapter is kinda short, but I'll hopefully repost soon. As I said back in my newest chapter of DWM, I kinda got hacked a few times, I was lazy a lot and I had other things to do. I'm sorry once more, someone please forgive me. Please also give any reviews on comments or feed back. New story ideas or franchises are also welcome. Thank you everyone for helping this account grow! - Steven**

 **Chapter 8: The Crowning of the New King**

 **Two weeks later…**

 **Percy's POV**

"I'm screwed." I thought as I stared in the mirror. It had been two weeks already, and I still haven't written or thought about a single word to say at my crowning of the city. Time had passed so fast, along with the pile of scrap paper in the corner of my room, trash from my thinking of what to say in my speech. "How am I supposed to do this?" I thought as I stared into the mirror at my reflection. I left the washroom and grabbed a blue Coke from my mini fridge. I snapped the top off and took a large draught from it. "I guess I'll just have to think of something really quickly." I thought, pulling out a pen and a piece of paper from my drawer. I sat down at my desk and started to think of some ideas for my speech. "Hello citizens… no that's sounds weird… maybe greetings my fellow humans… holy crap that's even worse… ah screw it I can't do it!" I finally said, giving up before slamming my head on the table multiple times. "I might have to just wing it." I thought. I didn't have anything else to do, so I left Chaos Manor in search of my new friends.

I found them in the dining hall, but no one else was there. They were all huddled up at one table, talking to each other urgently and quietly. I pounced on them stealthily, scaring them all. "Whatcha doing?" I asked.

"Discussing things." Blake replied.

"What kind of things? Stop being so vague Blake." I said.

"We're thinking about what we'll do at your crowning." Blake said. "You know, since we're all good with the oath."

"Oh yeah, how about your speech Percy?" Carlos put in. It sounded like just a casual comment, but there was a tone behind it that suggested if I didn't have my speech ready, I was screwed.

"Oh yeah, I finished that up." I lied.

"Well then, that's good! We're all ready. We all better go back and dress the part, the "dance party" is coming up soon." Victor said. He stood up and left for Ouranos Manor. Everyone else stood up and did the same. I was now just alone in the dining hall, just standing there. "Well, better get back and do the same." I thought. I headed back towards Chaos Manor, where all of my friends were at in their respective manors. I went back inside and opened up my wardrobe. Chaos had already set up outfits for us all and placed them in our wardrobe. Everyone else had outfits that were pretty similar to each other depending on their gender except mine.

It was kinda like a suit of Chaos metal armor, with a flowing black cape with stars studded all over it. A crown of Chaos metal and jewels was also with the outfit. A belt for my sword and other gadgets was around my waist, and there was one other thing that Chaos is supposed to give to me at my crowning, but he didn't specify. I took of the clothes I was wearing and quickly donned my outfit. I looked pretty cool in it, probably Chaos made the outfit himself. "Well, better go back to the dining hall." I said. I walked back towards the dining hall, the location for the "dance party". I walked through some secret entrances so I wouldn't be seen. Chaos had showed them to be so I wouldn't start any rumors or suspicions of my presence. Eventually, I would be backstage, waiting for my time to step out from the shadows of the curtains and present myself to the entire city. After maybe five minutes, I was backstage, waiting there for my time to walk out. While I sat there waiting, I started to think once more on what to say in my speech. I still didn't have any ideas on what to say. "I'm chum." I thought, my head in my lap. "I'm dead."

"So, you ready for your big moment?" a voice suddenly said. I looked up to see Chaos looking down at me.

"Yeah, I am." I replied. "The dance party is going on." he said, gesturing to the black curtains blocking any view of the backstage from outsiders looking in. I then came to the realization that music was playing.

"I'm gonna jump in and set you up, so be ready and listen for your cue." he told me. "All right." I said, straightening the crown on my head.

"Let's do this." Chaos then once again assumed the form of Dr. C and teleported from the backstage to outside in the dining hall. I waited for a few moments until I heard Chaos start to speak at the podium on the stage.

"Hello there everybody! Are you all having a good time?!" he asked. There was a roar of both approval and agreement from the crowd. "Well, today I have gathered us all here for a special event." he announced. The crowd started to whisper to each other at that, asking each other what this "special event" was. "But before we discuss that, we must first reveal an identity in his room, more specifically, my true identity." Chaos said. The crowd murmured again at that. With that, Chaos must have changed form again, because the crowd gasped at the sight of him.

"I am actually Chaos, hiding under the identity of Dr. C his entire time, watching, studying my loyal citizens of the city I rule over. I left to find a heir to my throne, and today is the day where I crown that person as my successor to this city." The crowd started to ask questions, asking about the identity of the heir. Chaos quickly quieted the crowd."Now, now, we'll get to introducing the heir very soon, but I want to say something about him first." The crowd quieted down, anxiously waiting to here about who would be the new monarch of the city.

"Now, this person is a very good man. He is honest and true, kind and faithful, but most importantly of all, if it is a flaw or not, loyal. This person has also braved many dangers, challenges and adventures in his life, which made him seem to me a worthy candidate to take my place as monarch of the city. He is the Retriever of the Master Bolt. He has braved the Sea of Monsters, survived through the Titan's Curse, battled through the Labyrinth and has defeated the titan Kronos. He has freed Death in the land beyond of the gods, defeated Polybotes, adventured through Rome, adventured through Tartarus and has defeated Gaea. He is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and saviour of Olympus!"


	9. Chapter 9

****Hi. I have a**** _ _big__ ** **announcement for us all. I'm thinking about making a new book, but I need the people's input. I'll be posting chapter one all book simultaneously, so everyone has the same deadline, until I post two more chapters on each book. Here are your two franchise choices!****

 ** **Michael Vey****

 ** **Waterfire Saga****

 ** **I'll admit, one of those I'm not too proud of, but I still like it! Please review so I can get some votes. You'll see the winner once every book reaches Chapter 10! Thanks everybody! I really appreciate you guys helping me grow my popularity! - Steven****

 **Chapter 9: The Speech and Oath**

 **Percy's POV**

At that, I stepped out of the shadows of the black curtains backstage and into the light. Everyone gasped at the sight of me, however I didn't know why. Maybe at my outfit, or my looks, the legendary black hair and sea-green eyes. Or it could have just been my presence, the fact that I existed. I walked up to the podium and picked up the microphone. I didn't know what to say, so I just started off simple. "Hello there everyone. As Chaos said, I am indeed Percy Jackson. I will be the new monarch of this city. I want to say that I'm very happy that I will be able to watch this place grow and all of you living your lives here to the best of the best." One person raised their hand in the crowd.

"Yes?" I asked. "If you're Percy Jackson, won't you have that pen sword?" he asked. It was a boy, maybe about eleven years old. I smiled at him.

"Yes, yes I do."

I pulled out Riptide and uncapped it. Many people gasped again as the legendary blade sprang out of its Mist restraints. "Wow." the boy said in awe. "You really are him." I smiled at him again.

"Want to hold it?" I asked him.

"Wait, what?" the boy asked. I gestured for him to come forward. The crowd parted as the boy made his way forwards. He stepped onto the stage. I handed the sword to him, which he took quite gladly. He looked at, probably not believing that he was carrying his legendary weapon before handing it back to me. He jumped off the stage and ran back into the crowd to two adults, who were probably his parents. I spoke once more.

"If anyone else wants to come up and try my sword, please go ahead." Once I said that, people started to push their way forwards to get a chance to hold my mythical blade. I quickly settled everyone into a line and started to hand the blade to those who wanted it.

Most of the people in line were kids, who probably grew up listening to these tales of my deeds. As they got older, they probably have come to the realization that I wasn't real, but that was wrong. I was real, and now they could try my blade as well. They were probably all really excited. Some adults were in the line too, most of probably parents come to monitor their kids. Many had pieces of paper for autographs, most likely for a family keepsake of some sort or something for their children. I would always cap Riptide and use it to write, the Celestial bronze ink shining in the semi-dark room. After the line was over, my arm tired from all the writing, Chaos stepped. He announced that now the children of the Primordials would pledge an oath for the new monarch and to fight beside him for as long as he needed them to.

So one by one, each of them pledged their oath and allegiance to me. I was a little bit new to his, since I'm the one who usually is loyal to others, and that no one has ever been his loyal to me as they were doing now. Apparently, Blake actually memorized the oath, which gave me a grin since the crack he made a few weeks back made no meaning here today in the heat of the moment. After everyone was finished with their oath, I jumped off the stage and snapped my fingers for some music. The speakers started playing and the party was back.

I left for the buffet table, where I loaded up on food and left for where Blake, the others and Chaos were sitting. Once I got there and sat down, Blake congratulated me on my crowning and my performance. "You did good there." he said, swallowing a piece of steak.

"Short and sweet. I like it." I laughed, a little nervous about what I was going to say to him.

"Um actually, I winged that." I told him. Blake looked at me, a bite of lasagna halfway to his mouth. He set his fork down.

"Well, if you're serious on that then you better wing it all the time. It was a good speech. Right guys?" Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Well, that's good." I said. "Better start eating guys. We don't want all the food to be gone."

Victor nodded. "That will be a breeze for me." I stopped eating.

"No." I said. "No bad puns here."

"Well, you better suck it up and get used to it Jackson or there'll be hell to pay." Carlos replied.

"Gods, please stop this." I said, putting my hands on my head while my head banged against the table multiple times.

"C'mon man, lighten up. I know you think they're funny." Blake said sternly. I looked up at him. "Look at that." Blake said. "Better now? Next time you want us to stop, please be more Pacific, okay?" I glared at him. He grinned cheekily. "You sea what I did there Percy?" he asked me. I looked at him. He looked so funny with that smile of his that I cracked up, which prompted the others to do the same. As we all laughed together at the table we sat together on, I wondered about the future and what would happen in maybe the next year or so in my new life here in the clouds.

 **Lol, there's puns now. Anyways, please review. Also, I know I dropped a H-bomb, but it was in pun context, so it's fine. (In my opinion) Also, if you see small errors like spelling mistakes, it's either me or stupid autocorrect. On top of that, I'm also sorry for this chapter being so short. I'll try to make it longer next chapter. Thanks guys! - Steven**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait but I kinda got lazy again and I had writer's block yesterday. (Like literally, my computer failed me. It didn't let me upload the chapter so I could edit and post it) Since this book is the most liked, I'm gonna tell you that there _might_ be two new books entering my account _wink wink nudge nudge._ I would also suggest to check out my favourite authors, their books are _really_ good as well. Thanks everyone for helping me out with this career! - Steven**

 **Chapter 10: The Very, _Very_ Brief Return**

 **A year later…**

 **Percy's POV**

I had been having a blast for the past year with my new friends up here in Chaos Land. We had been doing the usual, going on life-or-death missions and killing people and monsters alike, just an average day with your friends right? Chaos had also officially crowned me as the new king a week after the oath ceremony, which gave me 100% access to my newfound powers. Anyways, Chaos had assigned me a solo mission, but he didn't tell me where and what to do, being very vague for once. He was sending me to where I needed to go himself, which was odd. I could teleport by myself, but as to why he was doing the job for me I didn't know why. It was a mystery to me until I gave him the thumbs up that I was ready before he sended me off.

I landed in the middle of a clearing in a forest. I landed like a cat, crouched slightly waiting to quickly spring on any lurking nearby. Not sensing anything, I stood up and got my bearings. The forest seemed alien to me, and yet it felt like I knew this place from a long time ago. I had a very, very tiny phobia of forests since once I went to this planet with all of my friends, which had been dotted with jungles. We were traveling through them for ages, batting away snakes, monkeys and the occasional tiger. There had also been one nasty patch of the place that had this gooey and sticky stuff that got in everyone's hair, weapons and clothes. It apparently also pulled itself to other pieces of itself, so... I'm not saying anymore than that. I'll leave the job of explaining the rest of the story to your imagination to think about what happened next.

Anyways, I started to search around for any clues on where I was. Chaos had taught us all about the different planets and drilled (Not literally) into us the thought to memorize them all. I had done that first, so I knew what to look for. The ground and trees were covered in snow, which narrowed the field down to planets that had winters. That was pretty much all I could see, since everything was covered in snow. I walked over to a tree and brushed some off, revealing it to be a pine. That also helped, since the climate on some planets were too hot or cold to grow pines. As I pondered about where I could be, pacing around the clearing, I slipped on some ice, which had been hidden in the snow. Now, being the new king of Chaos's city doesn't mean I won't slip and fall on ice, although there isn't any ice in the city. I stumbled a few steps before falling flat on my face. Let me tell you, don't try this at home kids, because it hurts. I groaned as I got up, my face hurt slightly from the fall. I pressed my hand to my face and healed the bruise. I could do that now, by the way. I looked up to the sky and I saw snow start to gently fall down. A snowflake fell onto my hand. I palmed it, then looked up again. Once I did that, I now knew where I was. I could barely see a black spire poking up over the trees.

I was in the woods that surrounded Westover Hall, the place where me, Thalia, Grover and Annabeth saved Bianca and Nico during the third prophecy. Artemis and her hunters had jumped in as well during that time. Chaos had not told me where I was going because of the location. I was slightly homesick, but my original home still brought bad memories about all of my friends dying because of my actions in the two wars. The third prophecy had also been the first prophecy that I encountered that asked for deaths on the mission. "I'm gonna need to have a little chat with Chaos later." I thought. I started to head my way towards the school, when I heard a hunting horn being blown to my left. I turned towards the sound. "Really?!" I said out loud. I ran towards the sound. "Chaos must have sent me to help the hunters do something." I thought. "But what?" The hunters were capable of doing many things, although I heard that they had much trouble with the giant Orion. That was pretty much the only time they had much trouble, which made me a bit scared to see why Chaos sent me to help, second most powerful being in the world to face this problem.

I kept running towards the sound until I reached the battle. I looked at the battle that ensued. The hunters were back to back showering a horde of monsters with arrows and stabbing them with hunting knives whenever they got too close for comfort. However, they were getting overwhelmed. I braced myself for what I was about to do, crouching and tensing as if I was gonna exert myself in a blast of power. I took off, attacking anything I could see with Riptide. It had gotten an upgrade ever since I became Chaos's successor. I can change the type of metal it was made out of at thought. If not, it stays in its original celestial bronze mode. It was in said mode right now, slicing through monsters. The hunters were also helping, renewed in strength by the fact that some mysterious force was helping them out. They shot their bows at anything they could, until there were no monsters left, the last of them fleeing or turning into dust.

Now, usually I would quickly sprint off and not let anyone see me, but I couldn't do that. I could sense someone walking towards the clearing, someone dangerous. I kept my back to the hunters, to prevent them from seeing my face. I could use the Mist to change my features, but that was tiring and I haven't gotten the full hang of it yet. I instead quickly pulled my hood over my head to cover my face. "Show yourself warrior." I said. "Come out of the shadows." The man walked into view. He was dressed completely in gold armor, the helmet fashioned as a gorgon's head. "The Golden Sword." I said.

"Greetings." I had fought him on the Argo II sword to sword, but I couldn't match his skill and was completely destroyed. But that was a long time ago. Now I would destroy him and take vengeance.

"What brings you here?" I asked him.

"Why, fulfilling my contract to my new patron of course!" he replied.

"And who is that?" I asked him. He smiled.

"I would think you know that answer to that question! As how I know your identity!" I stopped at that.

"You do?" I said, as calmly as I could.

"Actually, no. But I will once I beat you!" he told me.

"And why would you?" I asked.

"Because of my offer! If I win, you tell me your identity and I leave for my patron. If I lose, you get to do whatever you want to me. Deal or not?" I pondered his terms for a moment before nodding for confirmation. He raised his sword. "Then we battle." he said before charging me. I met him, sword to sword, clashing.

He was still a good swordsman I'll give him that, but he was no match for me now. I just kept slashing, stabbing and dodging, eventually pushing him into a trap I set up for him myself. He took a swing at me, but I blocked the attack and disarmed him, using the very technique that Luke taught me years ago. As his sword flew in the air, I kicked him down and he fell. I quickly pulled out rope from my belt and lassoed him in, tying him up in the process. "You'll be coming with me to my patron now." I said, grinning. "You were a fool to believe you could defeat me in a sword fight." As I started to drag him away so that I could teleport away from prying eyes, a familiar voice called out, "Wait, who are you?".

I turned, face in shadows to see the goddess of the hunt staring me down, Thalia by her side. I bowed lightly. "I am sorry, but I'm on a tight schedule. I am sure we will meet again sometime. I will introduce myself properly then."

"If you won't tell me your identity, then I have no choice but to kill you." she threatened. "I need your identity to identify you as an enemy to Olympus or not." I raised my hands in surrender.

"If you want to be so upfront about it, then be my guest. I am Desmond Grace, and I'll see you another day goddess." As she fired silver arrows at me, I teleported away back to my city, leaving many hunters and Artemis herself shocked, staring at where I had disappeared.

 **Well, Percy returns really briefly and he still blames himself for what happened in the two wars! At least he has resurrected everyone. Will he someday believe it wasn't his doings that undo his friends? Find out later on in this book! - Steven (Holy crap that was much cringe)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Percy Jackson Lives!**

 **Percy's POV**

I had misjudged my teleport, probably because I was hurrying to leave. I overshot, landing straight on Blake instead of teleporting right in front of Chaos. Apparently they were all at the buffet, and I landed on Blake's head, sending us both and my captive tumbling to the ground. Blake cursed a lot from that, although that could have been me, I wasn't too sure. Blake sat up and rubbed his head. "What did you do?" he asked me.

"That was the worst teleport I've ever seen, landing right on someone's head."

"I was distracted, okay? I had things on my mind, things that I need to talk to Chaos about."

"Well then, that's perfect time friend!" Blake said, surprised. "Chaos needed to brief us on a mission after lunch. Come hear and eat fast, so that we can go and see our next mission together!"

"Sounds good to me." I replied. I haven't eaten in a while, so I was fine with that idea. I filled up my plate and started to eat, until a voice said,

"Can you at least put me in a cell instead of on the floor?"

I looked down to see Chrysaor looking up at me. Even after all these years, the gorgon mask was still unnerving. "And who is this that you brought back?" Carlos questioned.

"Everyone, meet Chrysaor, the Golden Sword." I said.

"Chaos sent me to take him down. He's from Earth, like me."

"You are from Earth as well?" "I nodded to him. Chrysaor's eyes gleamed.

"At least tell me your name. I would like to know who managed to best me in sword to sword combat."

"I am Desmond." I replied, not wanting to reveal my true identity to anyone working with Order, captured or not.

"Well then Desmond, I think it's about high time that we go get our mission from Chaos, you think?" Victor asked me, going with the flow.

"Yep." I replied. I hoisted my hostage onto my back and headed for Chaos's chamber, everyone else following close behind. We walked down a few corridors before we reached the door. I knocked on it three times and Chaos yelled,

"Enter!" from inside. I pushed the door open and walked over. There wasn't that much stuff in the room, but he didn't need anything. He could just bring it into existence if he wanted it.

"So, you finished the job?"

"Yeah." I replied. I placed Chrysaor, still stuck in the net on the ground. Chaos nodded in approval.

"You did good. I'll interrogate him later." Chaos waved his hand and he vanished. "Now, for your mission." Everyone leaned in eagerly to hear what it was.

"You must go to Earth and help the demigods there prepare for war. They are not ready for what comes next. Only you, my elite squad know what to do."

"So, that's why you sent me back to Earth. You just needed me to clear the field before we landed." I said.

"Pretty much." Chaos replied. "Then why didn't you tell me where I was going?" "Because... well I think you still haven't healed from when you lost all your friends. But that's not the topic right now. Anyways, once you get there you'll be in the middle of a meeting at Olympus, so stay sharp and quickly state your business. We don't want a mini war on our hands. I'll come in later and explain what's going on. Get ready in 10 and then we'll go. Everyone got that?" We all nodded. "Then go get ready."

We headed off back to our respective houses and packed up. But as I did that, I thought about how long I had not been with my old friends. How would they react from seeing me after I had been gone for at least a year and presumed dead? I brushed those thoughts aside. Right now, I had more important things to do. Once I packed up, I teleported back to Chaos's room. One by one, everyone else did the same. "Well then, we're good. I'll be teleporting you all this time, since you might not know where Olympus is. I don't want you in China or some other random remote place like that." I cracked a smile at that, because I remembered Nico once telling me that when he first tried to shadow travel, he ended up in China a few times. Clearly Chaos had said that on purpose for my amusement. "Let's go then!" Chaos said before waving his hand again. The world spun as I teleported to Olympus to talk battle plans with old friends.

 **Annabeth's POV**

It had been a year since Percy had disappeared into the void. It had been quieter at camp ever since, since our greatest hero had sacrificed himself for his friends. All of us had shed tears about it, but we managed to move on. It would have been what Percy would want. He wouldn't want us to crying over him. So here we were at Olympus, talking with the gods over on why the monster attacks had increased recently and battle plans on how to stop them. I was just showing everyone a map using Daedalus's laptop (It washed up the River Styx back from Tartarus apparently) when suddenly, a giant crash was heard above us. I immediately ducked and rolled out of the way. Once I got out of the crash range, I stood and had a look at what happened. When I redesigned Olympus after the Second Titan War, I covered the top of Olympus with glass instead of nothing, so the crash was from that. But it was the group of people that had crashed that surprised me. How they came out of the sky, I didn't know. It was a big group, probably around 20-25 if I gave a actual estimate. One of them stood up first and said, "Who did I land on again, because that hurt a crap ton."

"Blake." another replied. The person sighed.

"Of course. Two times in one day. His head is going to hurt." He walked over (I'm guessing it was a he) and bended down next to the one guy who was unconscious. "Hey, wake up!" he snapped. He still remained unconscious. "WAKE UP!" he roared. His voice shook the entire room. He sighed again as the person still haven't wakened. "Give me the bucket. I swear, he is the definition of a deep sleeper." he said. One of them handed him a large bucket. The man raised his hand and water appeared, floating in the air. He changed it to a hose before filling the bucket to the brim. He then promptly dumped the whole thing on top of him. He sprang up with a yell before glaring at the guy who dumped the water all over him.

"I told you not to do that!" he said accusingly. He shrugged.

"Even if I land on you, you're supposed to wake up when I yell! And you still didn't!"

"I don't care man! Do literally anything else! Now my clothes are all wet." he replied.

"Just dry them yourself with willpower, son of Hydros. You can do that. I saw you do it before." he pointed out.

The guy, now known as Blake grumbled, but he did as the other guy said. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't place him. "So, where are we? I don't exactly remember crashing through glass gets us to Olympus." he said. "I mean, there is now a glass roof on Olympus, but he wouldn't…" The guy looked up to see a huge hole through the glass roof I had designed. "Of course he did. Dude, don't do that again! Get down here and let's have a talk!" he yelled. There was no response. 'Well, he's coming later. At least we aren't in China." He turned around from their little group huddle and looked at us all. "Greetings!" he announced. "Sorry about that. My name is Desmond Grace, son of Apollo!" Zeus turned around to look at said god. "What is your son doing here crashing through our roof?" he thundered. Apollo cowered.

"But, he isn't my son." he replied meekly. Zeus raised his master bolt.

"Lies!" he roared. The man who spoke suddenly disappeared in front of my eyes and reappeared just as Zeus threw the bolt. He caught it with one hand. Many gasped at that.

"Still paranoid. Anyways, think or let me speak before you act. For starters, that was a joke. Secondly, I used that alias as a fake to hide my real identity." He twirled the master bolt between his fingers before walking away. "I'm going to be using this as a pointer, alright? Alright." He started to pace around the room.

"We all work together as a group with our good old leader himself. He's more powerful than everyone in this room combined, although I don't know about me. Anyways, we came here to help out, believe it or not!" I watched my mother speak out, "Who is your leader?" The man turned around and smiled. "Oh, he's coming. Cyrus, give me the time!"

"He's coming right now." another guy in the group, now known as Cyrus replied. Once he finished that sentence, a large portal of stars appeared right in the middle of the room, and a man stepped out of it. He too was covered in stars. "Chaos." I said. Many proceeded to bow, but Chaos then raised his hand.

"No need." he spoke. "I'm just here to help you all out. Speaking of that, right down to the point. Order's coming." Many gasped at that. "But he won't be sending troops for a while. I had slowed down his progress here to Earth, but he'll get in soon. Your only chance is to work with me and my elite squad here. Speaking of them, I better let them introduce themselves first! You at least need to know who you're fighting with. So one by one, they each took off the hoods they wore and introduced themselves, until it came down to who seemed like the leader, the one that called himself Desmond.

"Now, I do believe that this one will shock you." Chaos said. "You see, this one was quite a shocker to my elite squad as well, the newest member, but also the most strongest." The man took off his hood. The strangest thing was that it seemed he had a thin veil of Mist surrounding his entire head, blocking anyone looking in on seeing who he was. The Mist dissipated before he looked up, his sea-green eyes staring at everyone in the room. He broke into a smile.

"Hey guys!" said Percy Jackson. "Did you miss me?"

 **Percy is back everybody! With him back, will he be able to turn the tide of this third war? Find out next time! - Steven**


	12. Chapter 12

**I HAVE SUCCEEDED IN LIFE! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! I CAN DIE A HAPPY MAN! cough cough cough Sorry about that, but I feel very accomplished for completing and posting two chapters in one day, no matter which book they are for. Also, sorry if this chapter is kind of short, although there might be a few feels. Also, let's get to 4000 views everyone! Sorry for the rant and enjoy the new chapter for my best book! - Steven**

 **Chapter 12: Reunions**

 **Percy's POV**

Everyone was shocked at the reveal that had just happened in front of their eyes. I had probably been presumed dead for at least a year ever since I brought everyone back to life. Now knowing that I had been alive and well up in Chaos Land was a amazing thing to know, especially for some of my closest friends, which is pretty much everyone that I had resurrected. Silence had engulfed Olympus as many stared at their long lost hero. The silence was broken when one teary eyed god jumped out of his throne to embrace his lost son.

"I was so worried you were gone!" Poseidon told me. "Don't pull something like that ever again!"

"I don't plan on it Dad." I replied. He held me at arm's length.

"Where were you? What happened for the past year?" I ran a hand through my hair bashfully.

"That might take a while to explain, but short version, Chaos caught me before I went to the void, sent me to his city, and I beat their elite squad. And I got crowned as the new king."

"Wait, what?" he asked. "I'm Chaos's successor now! And that's why we're going to win this next war again!"

"So what do we do? What battle preparations are needed?" Athena asked me.

"Well, according to Cyrus and Chaos, Order will be here in about two weeks, give or take. Unless he finds a way to get here sooner, then we have a 14 day time limit. We'll try to teach some techniques to the campers while they all get more acquainted with this world. Chaos, aren't you staying on Olympus to put in some input for the battle plans?" I asked said primordial.

"Yes." he replied. "I have some intel on what troops are in Order's army, and I have some formations and placements as well." I nodded at that.

"You've been holding out on me! Anyways, we're going to camp then! We'll see you around!" With that, I snapped my fingers and everyone was teleported back to Camp Demigod. Many were disoriented from the sudden level change and fell down. "Crap, I still need to work on that." I told Blake.

"It's been a year and I still haven't gotten the hang of it."

"Well, you'll probably get it right eventually." he replied.

"Yeah, good point. Be optimistic about it!" I said happily. As everyone got back up, I jumped onto the amphitheater and announced, "Let's get to your new training regiment!"

With that, Blake and the rest took a group of demigods to train them to fight Order's army. That left me with all of my old friends, and I think my new friends had planned this one, just to give me some alone time (Not really) to catch on what had happened while I was gone. "So, what's been going on?" I asked everyone. It was kinda awkward for some reason, probably because we hadn't seen each other for a while.

"Everything has been good." Jason replied.

"Luke has just been teaching his techniques to everyone." I turned to him. "Really?"

"Yeah." he replied. "A lot of people voted me as the best swordsman in camp, so I got to teach everyone. I guess we have a new teacher now."

I raised my hands in the air in surrender. "Hey, that's not true. I still use that disarming technique you taught me five, six years ago."

"Really?" he asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah. I don't have that much sword practice these days. It's more getting more tuned in into my newfound Chaos powers and archery."

"Whoa whoa whoa, back up." Nico asked me. "Percy Jackson and archery? You're the worst archer in history, so bad that you're technically good! Didn't you tell me that the first time you shot a bow the arrow somehow found its way in Chiron's tail and he was behind you?"

"Well yeah, but Chaos tossed me a free bow and told me that he would teach me Archery 101."

"Nice. So where is it?" Nico asked me. I went to my shirt pocket and pulled out the hairpin. It morphed into a bow right when I pulled it out.

"Isn't that from-" Grover had started to say but I cut him off.

"Yeah, from Hephaestus's junkyard." I suddenly whipped out an arrow from thin air and shot the nearest target. I got a bullseye, but the arrow went through the target as well.

"Apparently Seaweed Brain picked up a few tricks while he was gone." Annabeth announced.

"You think?" Jason said sarcastically. "He never could use the bow before, and now he can use it! Alert the media! He has done it!" I jumped Jason and got him into a headlock.

"If you weren't my friend, you would be feeling the hurt real good right now." I said playfully before letting go. "Come on, let's get to work." I then announced.

With that, I started to train everyone to the best of my ability on fighting our new enemy. Pretty soon, everyone picked up the techniques sooner or later, probably because we all had experience in war or it was just the demigod instinct kicking in. We kept training until dinner was ready at the pavilion,an and as the conch horn blew we all ran over for the food. Honestly, I had forgotten about the good old days when it was just so simple, train with friends, kill some occasional monsters and save the entire world. (I'm being sarcastic) Anyways, by now everyone just sat where they wanted to instead of assigned seating depending on your godly parent. Annabeth told me that after I had disappeared, since everyone was so depressed that Chiron just allowed the rule to be null and void just so that everyone could mourn their loss together.

As I ate with all of my friends, both old and new, for once I was having truly a good time. With my return, it seemed that Chiron had let dinner last a little bit longer just so that everyone could reconcile with me. Eventually though Chiron sent everyone off for bed. I headed back to my old cabin and looked at my old home. I crashed down onto my bed and was going off into the land of sleep when I heard a quiet knock on my door. I opened the door only to find that Annabeth had sneaked out. "Are you actually doing this?" I asked her. "If the harpies catch you they'll tear you to shreds!"

Annabeth sighed. "You're the successor of Chaos, the strongest being in the universe but you're scared of being ripped to shreds by harpies. At least you're still my Seaweed Brain deep down, no matter what you look like on the surface." "Don't even start with me Wise Girl." I replied. Annabeth jumped me, catching me off guard as she pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I missed you! Couldn't you have sent a sign, anything really?"

"Well, I got sidetracked, and I had some missions I needed to do, and-"

"Just stop." Annabeth told me. "No excuses."

"Fine." I replied. "So, how was it? Living in a new world. Talk to me about the architecture." she asked me.

"I'll tell you, but can I say that I'm sorry?"

"Why?" Annabeth asked me, puzzled.

"For letting you die. And everyone else." I replied.

Annabeth sighed again. "Seaweed Brain, you still have been having those thoughts after all of this?"

"Yeah. If I had been stronger, there could have been less or even no deaths. If I was stronger, you wouldn't have to die. If I was stronger, I could have-"

"Stop that." Annabeth said. "Not everyone is strong, and it wasn't your fault. Besides, we're all alive and well now, thanks to you."

"But-" I protested, but Annabeth cut me off again.

"Don't be like this. This isn't you. Be yourself again and don't be so loyal. If you are, then it will be your undoing. It is your fatal flaw after all. Be the person you were that I fell in love with, at least in time." she said softly. For once, my eyes were opened suddenly to the truth, even if it was only for a moment.

"Thanks Wise Girl." I told Annabeth. "I needed that." And with that, both of us fell asleep on my bed, and for once it was truly peaceful in the usual unpeaceful life of a demigod, especially peaceful for the greatest hero who had ever lived.

 **Hooray! Percy has forgiven himself! How will his life turn out now after all of this? Find out in the next chapter! Also, please answer the poll on my profile, because no one answers my polls. I've already burned through two, but finally one person voted. Thanks to the man or woman who did it. Thanks everyone! - Steven**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, I'm sorry this chapter was this short. I'm running out of ideas. Anyways, this is pretty much filler, and I've been writing lots of filler chapters lately. Sorry about the short chapter and thanks everyone! - Steven**

 **Chapter 13: Cue the Excessive Training Sessions!**

 **Percy's POV**

I woke up laying down in my old bunk in my old cabin with Annabeth cuddled up next to me. I sat up and smiled remembering what we had talked about last night. As I reminisced in remembering what did happen last night, a knock on my door startled me. The door opened before I could say anything and Frank peeked in. He saw me and Annabeth and turned slightly red. "I'm experiencing some serious deja vu right now." Frank announced.

"Probably because this happened before." I said sarsatciually. "Tell everyone I'll be out in a minute. I need to wake up Annabeth." Frank nodded before he left, giving me privacy.

I shook Annabeth lightly. "Wake up Wise Girl, it's morning." I told her quietly. She groaned before she sat up as well.

"So, more training or what?" she asked.

"Yeah, something like that." I acknowledged. With that, we both left my cabin and headed off for breakfast. All of my friends, old and new were waiting for us, and when they saw us Leo immediately called out,

"Frank told us some deja vu was going on! What happened huh?"

"I think you would know from the Argo II!" I replied. I sat down at the table and started to eat my pancakes.

"We'll be doing some archery first." I said as I looked up at everyone.

Everyone nodded at that. "Blake, get everyone else organized. I'm doing the right thing right?" Blake looked at me very seriously.

"Believe me, it'll be fine." he told me.

"Good." I said. "Then let's get moving." With that, we left for the archery targets to shoot some arrows while Blake and the rest stayed behind to organize everyone else. Once we got there, I just told everyone to grab a bow and start shooting some arrows at the targets. Pretty soon the air was filled with the sounds of arrows thwacking as they hit their mark. I just strolled along and oversaw everything to make sure everything was in order.

The Apollo kids and Artemis's Hunters were doing well of course. Everyone else seemed to have a bit of difficulty, but they managed and did decently well. Pretty soon though I decided to up the difficulty. The targets were moving now, and we were back to square one with everyone except Apollo's kids and Artemis's hunters. No one managed to pull back, so I decided to stop the torture and do something else. I pulled everyone out of archery and into some more sword fighting. By now everyone had done pretty well so it was much easier, but I pushed them harder and taught them harder and more skilled moves. Eventually night came after a while, and I headed back to my cabin.

After today, many days after we just woke up and trained until the sun set. Eventually it just got boring, and everyone was just bored. After a few days, I was just sitting on a chair as I watched everyone battle each other halfheartedly with their swords, sparks barely flying as the swords lazily clashed against one another. This was going on when Cyrus suddenly ran over to me seemingly out of nowhere. "Chaos came back!" he announced. "He got some more information!" Everyone stopped at that and stared at Cyrus before everyone dropped their swords and ran after Cyrus towards the dining pavilion. Once we reached it, we saw that people were gathering around Chaos to listen to what he had to say.

Chaos seemed to brighten when he saw me. "Cyrus, you did good. Now, I got some new info. Listen closely everyone." he told us. Everyone leaned in eagerly to hear what was going on. "Now, apparently Order has slowed down his operations." There was a whoop followed by whistles and applause at this. This would help out. I would also say that everyone seems to be doing quite well in training. Good job and keep up the good work!" Everyone nodded at that. "Percy, get everyone together and pull out the harder moves. And I mean the really hard ones." I nodded grimly. This could be a whole new world of hurt. "I have one more piece of info." Chaos added.

"So what is it?" I asked. "There's some monsters coming this way. Nothing special. But I been watching for a while, and since you all been so bored, this could cheer you up. Sorta. Anyways, good luck." With that, Chaos disappeared into thin air, and once he did, a howl could heard in the distance. I turned to my friends and grinned. This would be fun. We ran over to Thalia's tree and looked over it. A small army of hellhounds were bounding their way towards the camp. "You ready everyone?!" I shouted. Everyone else roared in approval before we all charged the army. In record time the army was completely destroyed, dust remains everywhere. "Well, who's ready for more training?" I asked. Everyone seems okay with that. As we walked back to camp, I wondered what would be the outcome of the incoming invasion on my home, but I did know one thing. I would make sure to protect my home to the best of my ability, no matter what.


	14. Chapter 14

**Damn, It's still filler and it's still short. I'm sorry, but my first three books are now really hard to write because I don't have any ideas. Anyways, I have a schedule now so here you go!**

Phoenix Light

First Quarter Quell

Child of the Moon

Power's Grasp

Forgotten and Betrayed

Chaos's Chosen

Jack Edition

Demigods, Wizards and Magicians

 **So, that should work out. Thanks! - Steven**

 **Chapter 14: The Training of Chaos**

 **Percy's POV**

A day later I woke up and immediately dived into my backpack to find the ultimate training manual. (I highly recommend to not try and follow it because it's really hard) I walked out of my cabin and headed for breakfast, all the while I was skimming the manual to see what I should teach first. I honestly had no clue. Nothing was really easy or a good start. It was all hard. I heard talking in front of me and I looked up to see that I had reached the pavilion. "I'll figure this out later." I thought as I shut the book and walked over. "So, is this the ultimate training manual Chaos was talking about yesterday?" Jason asked me.

"Yeah." I said, holding up the book. "I was just thinking about what to teach you guys first."

"And that is?" Jason asked.

"I don't know yet." I admitted. "But I'll figure out something." Jason seemed like he wanted to say more, but he was interrupted, and it was a definite must because Leo had set his hair on fire. Many people laughed while many others screamed as Jason literally jumped out of his chair and onto the ground, rolling as a dust cloud rose upwards. Eventually the fire settled down, leaving Jason with burnt hair. Once he got up he was met with giggles from the crowd, especially from Leo.

Jason looked mad before he smirked. He sent a small shock at Leo, who jumped at the sudden attack. Jason then sent another one, much more stronger. Leo actually managed to jump behind Nico at the last second, and the shock hit him instead. "Leo!" Nico protested. I snorted at what had just ensued. I snapped my fingers and suddenly, Jason didn't have burnt hair anymore. Nico and Leo didn't have the aftereffects from Jason's shocks.

"What did you just do?" Annabeth demanded.

"I have some control over time, so I just rewinded time. Simple as that." I told her. "Anyways, eat up so that we can get on to training."

With that, everyone was eating their breakfast, and once they were done they walked off towards the arena, exactly where I told them to go. I was actually one of the last people to leave, which was unusual, but I wanted more time to think about what I wanted to teach first. Once I did finished, I did what I did when I went for breakfast. I looked through the manual looking for what I should teach still. "Well, I can't find anything, so might as well, start from the beginning I guess." I said out loud. I got to the arena and stepped in, where I found everyone in groups around the place talking with each other. Once I walked in everyone stopped and turned to me. "Okay everyone gather around!" I announced. Once everyone did so, I told them all, "I found what I'll teach you guys first!"

"And what is that?" Nico asked. I opened my manual.

"There's this maneuver with your sword that you can use that's really good. I learned it, and now I'll impart that knowledge to you guys." I said. I got everyone to back up. I uncapped Riptide before I immediately went into it. I swiped out in front of me before doing a bunch of jabs right in front of me. I was just a blur of death.

"It's honestly really simple when you actually do it. You just need the speed with the jabs and anyone or anything in front of you while you use this move will be torn to shreds. You're asking for a death wish if you do so." I reassured them. I got them all to line up in one huge line to try the attack out on a dummy one by one.

Will was first, and although he tried his best, he really was a bow person since his father was Apollo. This was just extra training after all. You didn't have to use it I guess. It would help though, if you could use a sword really well. This was how it went for pretty much everyone until the queue reached Jason. He stepped up to the dummy and took a deep breath. I hadn't needed to change the dummy like I thought I would, but Jason made sure that I would have to. He actually managed to do the move pretty well and pretty fast like lightning. It was fitting, given that Zeus was his father.

It seemed that the better swordsman and woman were at the back of the line, because after that I had to change the dummy so many times I lost count. They included Nico, Clarisse, Reyna, Frank (Kinda) and a list of others. Eventually everyone had their turn, so I just let them do some regular fighting since everyone was so tired. Since I didn't have to teach anyone anymore I just sat back and relaxed. As I watched everyone battle each other, I leafed through the training manual once more to look for my next lesson. I decided just like I did earlier to just go with the flow and continue on from where we started.

As I went through the book, I suddenly heard a voice in my head. "Percy, are you there?" Chaos asked me. I sighed.

"Of course I am. What is it?"

"It seems that my information was slightly off." he admitted.

"Why?" I asked uneasily. This wasn't sounding good. "Order isn't coming himself, but that doesn't he won't try to attack. It took time and some power but he managed to send a vanguard to try and scout the land and attack camp." I cursed in Greek at that.

"Do you know when they'll get here?" I asked.

"Give or take a week or two. At least that's what I would say." Chaos replied.

"Then I'll need to teach them as much as possible." I said. "Any suggestions?" Chaos stopped talking, most likely to think before saying,

"I would suggest teaching whatever you think is best. Just arm them all to fight Percy. You know how important this is. We can't let Order have his sadistic ways."

I sighed. "I know. I'll prep everyone. Should I tell them the news?"

"Do whatever you want." Chaos replied. "Just prepare for the battle to come. I'll see you later. Good luck." With that his presence left my mind, and I was left alone once more with the sounds of metal against metal in the background. I sighed again before flipping through my manual. "We have a lot of work to do." I thought. I closed the book before I heard the lunch horn go off. Almost immediately everyone dropped or put away their sword before running away for lunch. I was casually walking away last from my spot in the arena, and as I walked away for lunch, I realized that I had a long and hard road with many roadblocks in my way.

"Well, I went through two wars and became the successor of the most powerful being in the universe. Let's get through a third." I thought as I walked away. "It's time to do this. The real battle is just starting."


	15. Chapter 15

**You know, at least this chapter isn't short. And it isn't filler. Sorry for the long wait, but I couldn't think of anything to write. That was the reason why I put these books on the end of my schedule. Anyways, first off, let me clear up something.**

 **To Matt: Percy fought Chrysaor in Mark of Athena. Sorry I forgot to tell you. It slipped my mind.**

 **Anyways, please enjoy the chapter. Bye! - Steven**

 **Chapter 15: The Army of Order**

 **Percy's POV**

I had decided that instead of keeping secrets, I would tell everyone about what Chaos had told me about, so that we could prepare. I mean, if you watched or read pretty much anything, keeping secrets hurts people further on. I didn't want that. When I did tell everyone about what Chaos had said, they were scared and shocked at the news, but they steeled their resolve and prepared to train for the big battle ahead. I was of course the mentor aided by my new friends, and together we taught everyone as well as we could with the techniques in Chaos's training manual. Even though it was hard, and even though no one could do it perfectly of course, everyone managed and I think they did a good job. I was hoping that we would be ready for the big battle coming towards us.

It had been a rough time for the past few days, but everyone pulled through, and eventually we started to move faster through the book and its techniques, learning as much as we could. Because of that speed, we had managed to get through a quarter of the book, although it isn't that long, it was definitely hard. Luckily we pulled through. All of this would likely save us from the battle ahead. The army was also coming towards us slowly, which bought us more time to train. That was the schedule everyday. Wake up, eat, train, eat again, train again, eat again and sleep. It was actually quite boring at times, but it was necessary. I needed everyone prepared for the fight. Chaos kept coming back with daily updates on the attackers so that I could gauge how much time we had left, with Cyrus's help of course. That was why we had come so far. I would never give up. I would save my friends at any cost possible, and with all the means at my disposal.

By now it had been an entire week since Chaos arrived inside my head and told me about the invaders. He had reported that they were nearing Long Island, so I tried to get in some last minute training. Everyone was practicing the techniques that I taught them for the past week, honing and mastering them as well was they could. Everyone was doing decently well for their first time, most likely with their determination and their perseverance. It was admirable. But I will say one thing, with the impending army approaching everyone almost everyday asked if the army had reached camp yet. At first I had been patient about it and said that they weren't even close, but after a few days it got really annoying. By that point I was ready to tear my hair about so people stayed clear of me. They also stopped asking me the forbidden question. It was probably for the best.

On top of that, all my friends new and old were getting bored. Of course, teaching and training everyday is boring. Doing anything repeatedly for too long is boring. By now I was stuck in between a rock and a hard place. I honestly had absolutely no clue what to do. It was a big problem. I actually would have kinda prefered that the army get here so that we could do something else. Actually, any distractions would have been welcome. I sighed as I watched everyone train. At least we would be ready when the time comes. I had been so enraptured in my thoughts however that I didn't realize that a new presence had walked into the arena. It was Chiron. I looked up at him before standing. "So, what's going on?" I asked him.

"You just seem like you're in a dilemma." he replied.

"That's true." I told him.

"You have any ideas?"

"Perhaps a capture the flag match is in order. Besides, I think everyone wants to see how strong you got after all of this mayhem." Chiron pointed out. I had to admit, my former teacher was probably right. As I thought that, a breeze came through, and just like that it went away.

"Sure. Believe me, I don't have anything in mind. Let's do it." I told Chiron.

"Good then." he replied. "I'll prepare while you go around and spread the news." With that he galloped away, and I was left alone once more. "Well, guess I better do my job." I thought. I walked over to everyone who was training and called out, "We're playing capture the flag! Go to the field while I go spread the word!" Everyone almost immediately stopped what they were doing and headed off for said field very excited, talking to one another as they ran off. I smiled at that, but then another breeze came in, but it was more fierce this time. I frowned at it. It felt like something was up, but I shook off the feeling. "Probably nothing." I thought. "Just nerves." With that I headed off to spread the news of the greatest and biggest capture the flag ever to be held.

 **Line Break**

I had indeed kept my word and alerted every camper. Chiron did the same since once I had got there teams were made and everything was set up. Each team just needed to hide the flag and the game would begin. When I got there Chiron called out, "There you are! Go join your team. Hopefully everything's even." I looked over both teams. It was all of my new friends and the rest of the demigods versus me and all of my old friends. I grinned wickedly at the matchup.

"Looks good." I replied. "Let's do this." With that I grabbed my team's flag and ran off to the right while Blake snatched their flag from Cyrus's grasp and ran left cheering. I sighed and grinned at that. Blake never changed, but I had to focus on this match. Everyone else was behind me, running to wherever I was headed. I decided to head off to a tree and tie the flag there. It was actually pretty well camouflaged. Hopefully it would stay that way. "Ok everyone I have a plan." I said. Everyone gathered around me.

"What is it?" Nico asked me. "It better be good."

I grinned just at the thought of it. "I would bet good money that Blake and the others will protect the flag while they send out everyone else to capture ours. All of you stay here and protect the flag while I go out and get theirs." I announced. Everyone was frozen in a stunned silence.

"You really think that will work." Jason finally asked. "You might be the champion of Chaos, but that's still a huge challenge." I grinned again.

"I've already beaten them all plenty of times. Besides, I beat them all before I truly was Chaos's champion. Just trust me guys. I'm getting that flag." Everyone still looked unsure, but they finally decided to go with my plan. No one had any other ideas after all. "Then it's decided. It's time to win!" I announced. Everyone cheered in response before I ran off to the other side to do what the game suggests in its name, capture the flag.

 **Line Break**

I had reached the other side and was stealthily looking for the flag, keeping my eyes peeled for any opponents I needed to face. I had seen no one on my way here, which was unsettling. I sighed as I sneaked farther in. Maybe I was a little too hasty. They could have just hid the flag really well before going out on a full blown assault. That was very possible. However, as I walked I heard something behind me. I whipped around to see nothing, but then I heard the sound again. "Who is it?" I yelled. Whoever it was, they were really good at hiding.

"Well, seems like I got caught." a voice called out. "No matter." I watched as someone dressed in full white stepped out from the shadows. He just had a sword strapped to his back. I pulled out Riptide ready to fight.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously. "Are you part of Order's army?" The person grinned. "As expected of Chaos's champion. Your tenacity to find the truth is spot on. I got here before everyone else as a special mission of mine as part of Order's entourage you could say." I uncapped Riptide at those words and pointed it at him.

"Then we shall fight." I announced. The person grinned before he unstrapped his sword and pointed it at me.

"Well then, before we fight can I have a few words?" he asked.

"Fine." I said, getting a bit impatient.

"First off, the name's Dusk." he began. "I just want to say that your side has a high probability of losing."

"And why is that?" I asked. "We separated you of course." he grinned. "I influenced Chiron to suggest capture the flag to split up your side." I was shocked. Now I realized what the breeze was. By now I was ready to slit his throat.

"Enough talk. Let's battle." I growled at him. He smirked.

"Fine by me." he replied before we both lunged at each other, starting our duel.

 **Hopefully I didn't rush it too much at the end. Thanks for reading this fanfic and stay tuned for what happens next in the next chapter! - Steven**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, I'm truly sorry for making all you people wait so long. Hopefully this chapter, even though it's short can make up for it. Anyways, you know I had a thought. This idea is so overused that it made me wonder, who is the rightful owner of this idea? Who was the first person to think of this before it got copied ten million times? Not, I know you don't to hear me ramble on, so let me just say one last thing. But if you don't want any spoilers to the Burning Maze, stop right here and start reading the chapter. See you all later. - Steven**

 **So how about that huh? Jason Grace is dead. Can we get a moment of silence for a great hero? Sadly he didn't have enough staying power for good old Rick to keep him alive. Anyways, see you next chapter everyone.**

 **Chapter 16: The Beginning of The War**

 **Percy's POV**

When our duel started, I'll admit that I wasn't exactly sure if this guy could match up to me. I'll admit I was shocked at the result. I went in for an overhead strike to test him, and I was surprised as he almost lazily blocked the strike. I narrowed my eyes at my opponent Dusk, now cautious of the soldier of Order. He now was sure that he was no ordinary person. No, he was probably someone blessed by Order at the least, or maybe even his own successor at best. "Who are you?" I asked as we both backed away from one another. "You're are not some mere soldier with abilities like yours." Dusk smirked at me.

"Indeed Percy Jackson. You see, I have been blessed by Order himself and have become one of his all powerful generals! Even if I don't defeat you today, at least we can hopefully knock some of your little friends out of the way. I'll occupy you for the meantime." Percy smiled grimly at that.

"Then by all means, I'll see if you can." We struck at each other once more, parrying at slashing at our opponent as fast as we could, both of us trying to accomplish our goal. We both seemed to be on par with one another, always management to fend off each other's attacks before trying to swing at the other, only to fall short. It honestly scared me. If just a simple man blessed my Order himself could match me, how would I face them all, or even his successor if he had one and especially himself in the flesh. While I was lamenting over this newfound fact, my opponent took the chance to swing at me. I barely avoided his blade, sidestepping before putting this newfound revelation aside. I had to get out of this duel with Order's general alive first.

I continued our fight with all my might, hell bent on trying to at least subdue or beat him back or at best kill him. After all, I didn't even know the condition of my friends. For all I know they all could be working together to beat back the army that was here at this very moment lead by my own opponent. Heck, there could even more of these blessed generals along with their section of the army. I swung back at Dusk using every means at my disposal, racing to gain the upper hand. I kept trying to tap into my powers and try to use that to turn the tables for my favor, but the general kept using his powers from Order to counteract mine. Eventually we were both panting as we stared each other down, never backing out of this fight. It was right there that I came to a realization. He seemed much tired than I was, and then I realized it was because of me forcing him to use Orders power. It seemed that maybe he didn't really practice using those powers, or perhaps they are in short very taxing to use. This new information made me elated, because that meant that maybe I still stood a chance. I could still fight back and win.

I smirked as I stared at the general right in the eyes. "You have fought well." I said grudgingly. "But now our battle must end."

"I would say the same thing. But I think that you and I are thinking of two different outcomes yet they are quite similar at the same time." He stared back at me before we both said simultaneously, "I will win this duel." before we charged each other for the last time. I swung from above as he swung from below. As our blades connected, I was suddenly caught up in a flashback, something I almost completely forgotten.

 **Flashback**

 _"You do know why you're here right?" Chaos asked._

 _"More training and learning about my powers right?" Chaos nodded._

 _"Exactly. You've done well in learning and mastering all your other powers, but now I must teach you about your last one."_

 _"Whatever it is, I'm prepared." I told him. "How hard will it be?" Chaos chuckled at that._

 _"Actually, it isn't too bad. Although some parts are harder than others, I'm sure everything will work out fine." I was puzzled at that revelation._

 _"Stop being so mysterious. Get to it already." I complained._

 _"Alright chill. I'll get to it. Because you are my successor you can wield Chaos Metal, as well as any other material in existence. That includes of course Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold and Stygian Iron."_

 _"And to what end does this help me? I'm not forging any new weapons anytime soon." I told him._

 _"That's not what it's for. If needed, you can change your weapon to any of those metals. That's what this ability is meant to do."_

 _"Ah." I said, feeling sorta foolish. "That could help out. Although it doesn't sound too hard."_

 _"That's because it really isn't. The true test is if you can make a hybrid sword out of multiple of those metals." Chaos finally said._

 _"Now that's a challenge." I said. "So eventually I could make my sword a quadruple metal hybrid for a short time obviously?"_

 _"Exactly. Then let's get right to it then."_

As Riptide began its descent, it glowed with power as I infused it with all four metals for a short period. Once our blades connected, Dusk's blade just shattered, and as he stared at the broken sword in shock, I took the liberty of swinging at him once more. He raised his arm to try and block the attack, but let's just say that it just cost him a body part. It hit the floor as he clutched his shoulder with his other hand. I immediately took initiative and trapped him in a net so that he couldn't escape. "To Chaos with you." I said before I teleported him away. I banished the other metals from Riptide before I dropped to one knee. I had exerted all my energy on that fight. "Well, at least one of the generals is gone now." I thought grimly. I stood up and started to stumble towards the other side of the field to check on my friends. "Hopefully they're all right. But then again, it's an everyday life for a demigod. They'll be fine."


	17. Chapter 17

**So first of, you've might have seen that I made two new fanfics because I retired three others. That means that there is a new schedule. Here it is.**

Mortal Ties (Two Chapters)

Companion of Dragons (Two Chapters) 

Phoenix Light

Child of the Moon

Forgotten and Betrayed

Chaos's Chosen

Demigods, Wizards and Magicians

 **The two chapters thing will stay until I decide to stop it if I do. Anyways, I'll see you next chapter everyone. - Steven**

 **Chapter 17: Warning Signs**

 **Percy's POV**

Even though I knew that my friends were all very capable in battle and war, I was still worried. People still could have gotten injured. What if they got surprised, attacked out of nowhere from all directions in an ambush? However, when I found everyone, everything seemed fine. Everyone was just standing around with dust literally everywhere. I walked up to them and asked, "What the heck happened here?"

"Monster army just barged in out of nowhere and attacked. Luckily we were prepared. No one got hurt. We're all good." Blake told me. "What happened to you?"

"Monsters were probably courtesy of Order, since I faced off against one of the generals of his army. I'm fine though, just chopped through his sword and arm. Sent him back to our prison back home. All in a day's work." I told him. Blake seemed surprised at this.

"Not bad Perce. That might cause some problems if we get rid of their generals, but then again other people can step up and take their place, so I guess not."

"Whatever, I was planning on milking him for info. After all, Chaos seemed to get good info from Chrysaor, and he isn't really in his army. Imagine what we could get from one of his generals." I said.

"Yeah, that would be some good information. Chaos will get it and maybe we can gain a upper hand." Blake said. "Let's just get everyone back together for a meeting until Chaos comes back with news. Sounds good?"

I nodded at that. "Sounds good." With that our interrupted game ended, and now after we had ushered all the campers back to their cabins, past and present counselors, Chiron and the successors were now all sitting in the Big House surrounding our good old ping pong table. Once everyone got settled, me and Blake started to explain what we had talked about and what were our next moves. That just went on for a while in the Big House until someone materialized in the room suddenly. It was Chaos, and he seemed to be happy. People made way to bow to him, but he stopped them all and said,

"No need to do that. Besides, I came with good news! Get back in your seats while I explain." So that's what we did. Chaos conjured a seat for himself before he started to talk. "As you have heard, Percy managed to defeat one of Orders generals, chopping off his arm before sending him to me. I have… persuaded him into giving me some information, and that's why I'm here." I was surprised at this.

"That quick? That must be record time right there." I announced. "What did you even do? Go extreme on the first go?" Chaos scoffed.

"Obviously I had to. He's one of Orders generals. I have no doubt that they are as tough as they can get. But believe me, I have my ways." he said darkly. Everyone except the successors and me inched away at that.

"Cheer up. Chaos isn't going to do anything unless you're against him alright?" I said, trying to lighten the mood, and I was glad to see that it worked. "Anyways, back to the point. What did Dusk say Chaos?" Chaos looked at me quizzically. "What? I just asked what Dus-ah. That's the general's name." Chaos just nodded.

"So, our dear friend Dusk, as Percy provided told me some of his Orders plans. Sadly he didn't know much, since he was one of the newer generals. He haven't been told all that much unlike some of Order's other generals, people that have served him for centuries, maybe even millennia."

"Really? Did you get maybe how many of them are there?" I asked.

"I'm getting to that Percy, don't interrupt again or I'll do the same to Chrysaor and Dusk to do, only ten times worse. Got it?" I paled at that and nodded immediately. Chaos then looked at everyone else assembled here. "That goes to you guys too. Got it?"

"Clear." everyone said as they all paled as well. Chaos seemed to lose some of his anger.

"Good. Now, where were we? Ah eyes, the generals. In total, there are twelve generals in the army. It is said that nine of them, including himself are pretty new. The last three are what is said to be three immortal generals, dating back to the day I fought Order, army to army."

"Whoa, wait a minute. You never told me what happened. I haven't even heard of this. What happened?" I asked, shocked. Then again, I guess that was why Order disappeared, rebuilding before he decided to take on Chaos again.

Chaos sighed. "Long story short, war was inevitable between the two of us. After decades of battles and each of us trying to outsmart each other, I pulled the risky move of attacking Order's own base. It worked and we won the war, but some of Order's soldiers got away, probably with a couple generals. A lot of my soldiers survived and were given immortality to forever serve our city, but all my generals died there."

Everyone was silent at this prospect. "This lasted decades you say?" Cyrus asked.

"Five, to be exact. How many died on the battlefield, from my side to his to just bystanders, I can't even begin to comprehend the numbers. But what I do know is that just like last time, we'll win this time as well." Chaos said. He stood up. "I have something in mind for us to do, but first let's put that thought aside for the time being and bring this discussion to Olympus." With that, we all gathered the campers before Chaos briefly explained what was going to happen. "Once we get there, settle down and I'll explain more. Everyone ready?" A chorus of affirmatives rose from the crowd before Chaos nodded and snapped his fingers. We all disappeared before we teleported right in the middle of the throne room, startling a group of fourteen gods and goddesses and a lot of hunters. They seemed to have been in a heated argument perhaps before our intrusion. My dad looked at me surprised.

"Son, why are you here?" he asked.

"Sorry about that." I said. "But we need to talk about something. Settle down. This might take a while."

 **Sorry this is so short and this took so long. - Steven**


End file.
